


The Promise, Unfulfilled

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Original Game, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cloud Strife is a dork, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nibelheim Incident, Puppet Cloud Strife, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Failing his dream of joining Soldier and uncertain about what his future now holds, a depressed Cloud returns home to Nibelheim a week after his 16th birthday. But after the Nibelheim Incident, how can he pick up the pieces of his broken life? How is he expected to move forward after losing everything, except for one dear friend by his side?A canon divergent VII-fic full of CloTi and Zerith moments. Various decisions in this experimental story are Reader Choice❤️
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Shera, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 72
Kudos: 65





	1. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be feeling writer's burnout (not exactly block), what is even happening?!
> 
> Shoutouts to **Final Heaven** CloTi Discord for unknowingly inspiring this madness, you guys rock! :kawaiipotato: 
> 
> This idea was also inspired by a certain Kitase quote: _As a motif for them, Tifa is “the childhood friend who’s been with you since nursery school”, and Aerith is “the girl who transfers school mid-term and quickly leaves for another school.” Since she doesn’t have many scenes, you’ve got to make it so that the transfer student has a big impact. That was what I thought._ (Source: https://thelifestream.net/lifestream-projects/translations/2693/ffvii-10th-anniversary-discussion-p-8-to-13-of-the-ffvii-10th-anniversary-ultimania/) 
> 
> But the twist to this high school AU is that...it's still the original game timeline(!!). While this fic isn't exactly CYOA-style (choose your own adventure), Reader Input in the Comments is _heavily_ encouraged to direct where **you** make this story go—including relationships! Heck, maybe the finale will be AerTi and Clack instead of my usual CloTi / Zerith in fanfics, who knows?😁 Let's have fun together❤️

He had failed.

Utterly, and completely.

Hiding his face behind his infantryman helmet, hurriedly rushing, panting after being dropped off by pickup truck to his distant home from two years ago—any neighbors or townsfolk recognizing the teenager would've been simply _mortifying_. 

Especially if he just so happened to run into...

Which was worse on his belly, that nauseating boat ride from one continent over or the bumpy country road towards his hometown, the teenager was uncertain.

"Uh...?"

Sun already set, night's inky curtain stretched across the horizon. Fresh—breathable!—country air while birds quieted any songs to invite crickets and skittering wildlife into their unique nighttime melody. Even the dead vegetation of Mount Nibel and that looming, distant, Mako Reactor gave Cloud considerable pause. Would home just turn into another Midgar? Polluted to hell with nobody able to do a thing about it, sunlight and clear skies blocked off for the Slum dwellers below? Generally busy with training drills in the Shinra building, Cloud visited the lower half of Midgar plenty of times on assignment—usually to help Soldier with rampant monster clean up—considering himself lucky that he stayed in the Company's barracks up top. What did it matter, as an obedient infantryman too physically weak—constantly sick from the company truck rides was proof enough—to even make a name for himself, to climb the ranks? A disgrace, a complete embarrassment, all Cloud Strife was. It'd been increasingly difficult for him to _not_ envy Zack's good fortune, let alone the good fortune of...

A loser was all Cloud would ever be. Never becoming an incredible warrior like his cool and collected idol, the one and only.....

Standing in the middle of the entry way with the front door quietly shut behind him, unmistakable spices and heat of the kitchen wafted in Cloud's direction. He immediately made a face. Mom's cooking was usually fine, but her stews were _kind of_...

"Just a minute!"; his mother's cheerful voice called from the meager room. His tired eyes, with helmet off, scanned their modest home. Seemed Claudia in the past two years redecorated, their beds sectioned off to have individual rooms away from the otherwise open floor plan of their living room and kitchen. Was his mother intending to use his old bed as a guest room for friends, or out of town relatives? Something about that possibility filled him with slight sadness.

In his earlier rush to the front door, light blue eyes caught the water tower in the center of town, line of sight naturally, logically, following to _her_ second floor bedroom window.

He'd audibly gulped before stiffly turning his door handle. Was she in? Should he go knock and say hello? 

No soothing sounds of piano practice from above, her curtains drawn and any light sources cut off.

Had she moved away? Where could she be, when it was getting so late at night?

The blond's stomach dropped for different reasons entirely. 

"Cloud?!" 

Immediately running over, the blonde woman—vibrant at age 33—was all grins despite the moist corners of her eyes. "Welcome home, Cloud. This is such a pleasant surprise!"

Uncertainty in his eyes and hesitation in his voice, his fingers touched the ends of blond hair, rubbing the back of his neck, his helmet loudly discarded atop their entryway.

"Hi, mom."

"Come, come! Let me take a look at you!" With a beaming, warm, smile of a mother who dearly missed her absent son for 2 long years, she affectionately ruffled his Chocobo-style hair. "Finally cut off your ponytail, hm?" She chuckled before continuing, "You look so handsome. So, this is a Soldier uniform?"

His eyes fell to their creaky wooden floorboards, potential for a jovial mood immediately deflated. 

_Better get this over with._

Sharply inhaling, Cloud ever so slowly shook his head. "...Mom, I......"

* * *

Forehead pressed against his folded hands on their kitchen table, the 16 year old loudly groaned. At least the softness of the tablecloth, featuring quaint but faded designs of Chocobos and cows, mildly comforted him. It was nice, how his mother didn't replace that worn fabric after all this time.

Carefully blowing the steaming pot still cooking atop the range, sipping slowly from her ladle, Claudia nodded in satisfaction. _Just about ready._

She turned to her moping son while shaking her head, high ponytail swaying. _Is he planning on staying holed up at home, now?_

Gently smiling, she carefully prodded, "So, will you reapply in another week?"

Cloud snorted, slowly looking up, catching his mother's calm eyes. "To Midgar? No. Two years was enough of a was—"

"I meant _school_ , Cloud. That's when classes start up. You need a good education for your future. That military lifestyle is out of the picture, right? Maybe you can settle down back home, start thinking about what business or trade school you'd like to consider." She couldn't help the disdain across her face, simply worried for her only son's well being and health. If only his father were still alive. If only their sweet next-door neighbor's mother hadn't been claimed by the same sickness, complications from the Mako Reactors eventually, fatally, claiming the physically frail. Cloud had been truly lucky he hadn't met the same fate, although he hadn't been unusually ill as a child.

He'd no real response to his mother's concerns. It was understandable, but what, exactly, did she want him to say after his dreams were completely shattered?

"So, tell me...Have you been eating alright?", she sat next to him at the table, mug of tea warming her hands, eyes growing sympathetic. 

He nodded. "Yeah. The company took care of me."

"Hm, that's fine and all, but I know you can't cook."

Her son abruptly remarked, "I mean, I'm so hungry tonight, I'll even eat your crappy stew!"

Cloud's shoulder made sudden contact with the back of her ladle.

"Ow!"

"Keep up _that_ attitude, young man, and there won't be any dinner for you!" She returned to the stove, bringing down two large bowls from the cabinets and removing freshly baked, sliced, wheat bread from the bread box. The scooting back of Cloud's chair made her look up. "Hm?"

"Actually.....Mom. Can I be excused?" Noticing those deep worry lines across his face, Claudia knew she couldn't do much about her son's discomfort.

"Of course, dear."; she sighed. "I'll keep dinner warm."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

He hadn't thought to bring a change of clothes back home for an unusually chilly summer's night, scaling that fondly remembered tower in the uniform of a Shinra...grunt. Realizing that none of his old clothes from childhood fit anymore, he'd have no choice but to make a shopping trip to the general store tomorrow. Finally show his disgusting face in public.

_Worthless. I'm completely..._

Shoulders tense with grit teeth while gripping onto the metal ladder, all he wanted to do was scream atop the stupid thing and let it all out. But, having quiet time to think...maybe even take his mother's advice and think about his future from here on out, would be the smartest course of action. Cloud still remembered the crestfallen look on Zack's face when the grunt—a little too coolly and mere days before—mentioned his formally written letter of resignation. Both friends were still off the high of Cloud's 16th birthday party—the pair enjoyed dinner at a family restaurant thanks to Zack's treat, that 1st Class salary of his coming in handy.

 _"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Hell, why didn't you talk to me_ first _if you were having problems, man?"_

 _Cloud just shook his head in response, unable to meet Zack's eyes, aware of the disappointment that'd greet him. "Because it's_ my _problem, Zack. Nothing I wanted to drag you into."_

_"Tch." The older man crossed his arms, Cloud unfortunately catching the raven-haired man's look of hurt out the corner of his eye. "You know what this means, right?"_

_"What's that?", the blond asked slowly, almost dreading his dear friend's response._

_Zack broke into a grin, slapping Cloud hard across the back. "That you'll just have to write me whenever you have free time, stupid!"_

_Unable to help himself, Cloud's lips quirked upwards into a smile, before both found themselves sharing a laugh and ignoring any onlookers in the always noisy Shinra mess hall._

Just a little more and he'd reach the top of the water tower.

Good.

He wanted to experience fresh, forgotten, county air and take in glittering, gorgeous, starlight. Memories of a promise and that girl from one chilly December was the last thing on his mind. He simply hadn't been able to visit and say hello...Frankly, it would've been far too embarrassing if she _had_ been home.

 _If only I could've upped my stamina, maybe do something_ more _with my daily training regimen...Stupid motion sickness. Why am I so_ weak _? Maybe Zack could've put in a good word with one of our Directors or even the Professor? Maybe...coming back home was just another stupid mistake? But I...I'm sick of wearing this stupid uniform. I'm sick of feeling so..._

"C-Cloud?! Is that really _you_?"

That sinking pit in his stomach immediately returned. His pale skin suddenly felt drenched with cold sweat. The last person he hoped to run into tonight was face to face with him, her shimmering ruby eyes deeply concerned, sitting atop the water tower while hugging her knees into her chest. She wore a simple, black, one piece dress—nearly matching her midnight hair as she still wore her mother's single teardrop earring which occasionally caught the moonlight. 

_...Tifa Lockhart..._

Swallowing, Cloud felt himself freeze on the spot, knuckles clutching the top of the ladder for much-needed emotional support. And so he wouldn't fall far below to meet with a horrible accident, himself.

Would anything _good_ come out of apologizing to her for not fulfilling their promise? Wouldn't she just laugh in his face? Wasn't it better to simply bolt while he still had the chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general outline of the story, but the way this'll work is I'd like to hear from _you_ about Cloud's reaction to each chapter's ending situation, so I can incorporate it next time. Things may or may not wind up emotionally serious due to an eventual certain incident, too, but for now let's just enjoy the _shoujo_ high school romantic-drama feels😉 
> 
> (I might've written school-focused fanfics about Sailormoon and Eva, but that was so many years ago (and back on FF Net) that I don't remember...)


	2. Unfulfilled Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing to Tifa comes out as awkward, but she understands it's sincere.

"Training ended late tonight.", she explained. "I wanted to relax a little before bed." Tifa's smile hadn't lost its usual easy-going warmth. The past two years had been very kind to her, from what he noticed of her curve-fitting (in all the _right_ places) dress with nature's dim lighting. He gulped. Sure, two years ago they talked a little here and there after making the promise, before he moved to Midgar that spring, but...Maybe he should've made an effort to write her. Yet what would he have said, besides expressing shame about failure after failure?

_Training...?_

Gulping again, he finished his ascent of the water tower. No wonder his former next-door neighbor wanted some quiet time outdoors: the stars were truly beautiful tonight.

"I thought you weren't in.", Cloud muttered, eyeing her excitedly pat down a place for him to sit.

"Come on! We have tons of catching up to do!"

He couldn't help wince internally. _Do we_ really _have to...?_

Her still-excited tone pierced his heart that much more. "So, when did you get back home? Why didn't you let me know?"

"A few hours ago." Cloud swallowed, thickly. Mirroring her posture, the blond pulled his knees into his chest. Except, with his head buried against the rough material, offering a slightly muffled, "Tifa, I...couldn't make it in. This uniform of mine?"

His voice cracked when he had no choice but to fight through his pain, further elaborating. "It's what the _grunts_ wear. Shinra's foot soldiers."

She blinked.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head from side to side, gorgeous reassuring smile never leaving her face. "Whether or not you joined Soldier doesn't matter. As long as you tried your best."

He averted his gaze, to the cool metal of the tower. "But, I...I couldn't keep our promise. And I failed what I set out to do for _myself_!"

"...Cloud.", she sighed. With uncertainty, her hand lay atop his, noticing his now-trembling body, their fingers interlocking. "If you're _that_ upset, why don't you try again? Why give up so easily?"

Sniffling, at least he didn't completely embarrass himself by openly crying in front of her. "Maybe. I mean...Well, how about together?"

Tifa suddenly burst out laughing. "No way! Me, in Soldier?"

"What's so funny?" Snorting, he couldn't help take slight offense. "You're probably a natural, already." 

"I...", she calmed down, still giggling a little before clearing her throat and regaining her composure. "The martial arts that Master teaches me doesn't quite fit into Soldier, from what I read about in the papers. Besides, piano practice and homework keep me plenty busy, too."

"The papers...? You really read them?"

"Mm-hmm. Each morning, before school." A faint blush crossed Tifa's cheeks. "I was hoping to find an article about you, ever since you left home."

He swallowed, certain his palms were now sweaty. Would she notice, in their clumsy handhold? "...Tifa."

Shifting about so the pair sat back-to-back—and so she couldn't under _any_ circumstances see his bright red face—Cloud gulped. What else could he say in response to _that_? Strange, that her words...left his chest feeling warm, no further self deprecation. He felt like a kid again, secretly admiring his kindhearted next door neighbor who he was always too shy (or jealous about, considering her three stupid friends) to say much besides an occasional, stammering, 'hello'.

But...those idiots and any other idiots out there were gone. Off in Midgar for work that their quiet country town simply couldn't offer. Did a loser like him now have a chance?

Quietly exhaling, discreetly wiping his wet palm on the tower's surface, Cloud Strife—boldly—took Tifa Lockhart's soft hand into his rough one. Properly holding hands with her.

Even with their backs turned, he could feel that gentle smile radiating from her slightly husky voice. 

"Cloud..."

They sat like that for some time, gazing upon glittering starlight. Whether ten minutes passed or thirty, it didn't really matter. Now they knew that words weren't always needed.

* * *

Politely, he walked her home sometime later. Nothing else came to mind for either to discuss. Nibelheim was the same as it'd always been, except less boys their age—naturally, those older ones who'd someday inherit the local stores from their parents stuck around.

"Mom's nagging at me to sign up for classes since they start next week."

She chuckled, winking, "She's right to worry about you." What a little tease his neighbor could be. " _Somebody_ has to keep you in line."

"Uh huh." Cloud's voice grew flat while they walked side by side, wishing for a chill in the air on such a warm summer's night, "You're lucky you don't have to deal wi—"

At Tifa's raised eyebrow, the blond turned pale, more than ready to put his foot in his mouth. _Oh, shit._ Mister sensitive tonight, he was not. Just in time they reached her front door to avoid any awkward discussions!

Thankfully she let his comment go—more than anyone else, he could relate to that pain—suddenly pulling him in for a hug so tight that he momentarily couldn't breathe. He managed to relax against her squeeze with a grunt. "I'm glad you're back, Cloud!"

She grinned during the goodnight hug, Cloud's hands finding their way to her shoulders. She smelled so good. Like a vanilla cupcake, perfectly baked rather than sickeningly sweet. Was that perfume she wore, or just her shampoo, freshening up after marital arts classes? Tifa's long hair always tied back...Cloud wondered how it would look down, loose. How soft it must feel to touch.

"Really glad."

Her kind gesture left him an obvious blushing mess, but there was satisfaction in his catching Tifa's own smiling, blushing, face.

"Good night, Tifa." 

She quietly shut the door behind her, smiling at Cloud's waving good night.

He sighed as fresh evening air filled his lungs. So unlike Midgar's pollution. It was still an adjustment. Strangely at peace with himself while spacing out by her front door, enjoying nature, before heading in for the night. 

Maybe moving back home hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

In his old room, it'd been nothing but an unfitful sleep. Already 1:00 AM, according to his clock's bright red digits.

Cloud groaned, pulling the light blanket over his head which ruffled his soft spikes.

That comforting, unmistakable scent of home and his soft bed _almost_ whisked him away a half hour ago—so unlike those stiff and back-aching mattresses in the barracks shared with other young men the Planet over, some infantrymen like him, others of varying Soldier ranks. At least Zack sharing that room was something of a comfort. Women had been welcome to join Soldier, too, if they had the right stuff—Shinra had Ms. Scarlet on the board of directors, after all—but perhaps none felt interested in 'proving' themselves.

 _You're nothing but a failure; that nagging voice in his head was all too eager to remind him, while he violently expelled the contents of his belly. It'd been another day, another failed attempt to tolerate that shimmering emerald liquid—whenever it'd catch the light_ just _right—of a Mako syringe. The smell alone made him just as nauseous as any long car ride would._

_"Take it easy, alright?" Zack soothingly moved sweat-drenched hair out of Cloud's face. "You've heard the stories about what happens to guys who try that one too many times."_

_His forehead pressed against the cool tank, praying it wasn't dirty. "I can't help it..." A whine. Simply pitiful at his age, he knew._

_His older friend made a face. "I'm not going to stand by and let you become some Mako addict. Or worse—poisoned by that shit."_

_Cloud snorted, shutting his eyes. A lecture was the last thing he needed right now, but he knew in his heart that Zack was right. Pushing himself_ too _hard would be his downfall._

Cloud open then slowly shut his light-blue eyes at the memory from half a year ago. His eyes without that proud tint of Mako like Zack's or Sephiroth's carried, gaze wandering to the small desk that hadn't changed in 2 years.

_Zack...maybe I should write him._

He did his best to continue working hard without working stupid. Gaining more definition in his muscles, keeping slim and building his stamina up. The least he could do for himself, when his inability to travel in military trucks—stupid, _stupid_ motion sickness—made his superiors throw their hands up in frustration.

At least Zack always had his back. Encouraging his buddy to keep it up with _just one more_ set of squats or push-ups; really work up a sweat and eat something hearty after a cool shower. Cloud must've been imagining things that his physical dedication and sheer determination to stick with it for 2 long years seemingly caught Hojo and even Sephiroth's attention on a good day.

Tomorrow night, before bed, Cloud would make sure to write Zack and catch up. See if things were going well.

With that thought in mind, he smiled, heavy eyelids closing, promises of drifting off to sleep much easier.

* * *

The next morning was a sunny scorcher, Cloud quickly gulping down warm oatmeal to Claudia's amusement, nearly laughing into her cup of lemon tea. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing!" Soaking his bowl and spoon in the sink, chugging the last of his coffee Cloud hastily slipped on his worn sneakers in their entry way. At least _those_ still fit. "Going out for a bit with a friend, I'll be back later!"

"Have fun!" Claudia waved with a smile. Good, he was reconnecting already. Probably with Tifa from next door, by the sound of things.

The boy was thankful he managed to find _something_ of his father's that actually fit him since he grew out his own clothes: faded denim shorts and a fern-colored tank top. Not the best combination if he was trying to be fashionable, but the boy never really cared about that sort of thing, racing out the front door.

Spring in his step, sunshine pleasantly warming his skin, he excitedly rang her doorbell once before patiently waiting. Hoping her _father_ wouldn't be the one to answer...

Luck was on his side that Tifa's smiling face greeted him on such a beautiful day. She wore a white maxi dress and wedges (slightly taller than Cloud with her added height, although both teenagers had plenty more growing to do). Pleased to see him, she was thankful her dad had been busy with work. She could kick back and relax with summer vacation one final week.

"Good morning, Cloud! Did you need something?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck. Crap, he looked like a hot _mess_ compared to her. At least wearing season-appropriate clothes was one thing he had going for him...?

"Um, are you busy today? I need shop for clothes, but asking my mom would be totally...embarrassing. Could you help?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Leaning against her front door, she crossed her arms underneath her chest, cupped hand politely stifling a laugh.

Cloud winced, too full of shame to otherwise take in the pretty dress and those curves of his cute next-door neighbor.

"That bad?"

She nodded, weakly smiling, "M-maybe just a little..."

"No hair tie today?" 

She usually kept her long ponytail tied back, probably these days so it wouldn't interfere with her intense training. Wait. Did she have _abs_ underneath that dress of hers?  Cloud could feel his face growing red at the naughty thoughts beginning to run through his head. _Bad, Cloud. **Bad**._

"Oh, you noticed? Yeah, I—" Her sudden perking up paused mid-sentence for her to question, "Are you okay, Cloud? Getting a summer cold?"

"Er, n-no! Tifa..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Social Link, Go! Tifa will now **die** for you." ([Hiimdaisy/Gigi Digi comics](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Webcomic/Hiimdaisy)).
> 
> 👉"Let me treat you to lunch today? It's the least I can do."  
> 👉"I've been bored out of my mind since yesterday. Wanna walk around town, together?"  
> 👉"......Dare ya to go into Shinra Mansion?"  
>  ~~👉 "Bench press me, queen!11!!"~~
> 
> The Planet (well, Nibelheim's) your oyster, dear reader😉 The suggestion with the most votes 'wins' for this next update! Please don't forget to Subscribe to this fic for updates because it'll be around for the long haul💪


	3. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the day with his old ~~next door neighbor~~ friend. Cloud can't help but want clarification on something important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Way (by Ten Fé) absolutely influenced this chapter. Shout outs to **Aki/ClosetPoet** for her wonderful CloTi playlist!

"Let me treat you to lunch today? It's the least I can do."

Tifa winked. "First, we're picking you out some new clothes. Sound good?"

His racing heart, finally, calmed down due to her pleased—honestly, _cute_ —reaction. Nodding, he discreetly wiped now-sweaty palms against his shorts. At least the hot weather meant his emotional cover wouldn't be so easily blown.

"Oh." A rather important thought occurred to him, resulting in a slight face. "School doesn't require a dress code, right?"

"No." She stood in the entryway, grabbing her purse, the little essentials of her wallet, lip gloss, and house keys before she locked the door with a _click_.

Cloud curiously peeked in behind Tifa, thinking back to the first—and last—time he properly saw Tifa's home from the inside. Back then, she didn't even seem aware of his cautiously following her, that dazed little girl wanting to see her Mama just one more time. _Vibrations from the snapping, rickety bridge beneath their shaky feet, Tifa's shocked screams while Cloud outstretched his small hand, her tear-stained and shocked expression once their eyes fleetingly met, before—_

"—Don't you think?"

"What?" Cloud looked up, startled out of his almost-forgotten childhood pain. Something that heavy was better left forgotten, dead and buried.

She smiled a little, quietly intrigued about whatever held his curiosity. "Don't you think it's better that we don't have to worry about stuffy dress codes at the old schoolhouse?"

"Yeah." He nodded, chuckling slightly, "I would've hated that, back then."

So, even the schoolhouse stayed the same, the different grades learning together, teaching each other. If nothing else, it fostered a community in the village—one that Cloud quietly felt was pointless. A social butterfly and popular girl like Tifa, at least, had no problems when adjusting from elementary to middle school, quickly making a large group of friends with a handful of close, blended, male and female friends.

His junior by a year parted her lips to ask a question, but as if suddenly changing her mind in the middle of it, she offered, "Shall we go?"

"Sure."

He followed Tifa through the quiet, cobblestone, streets on this sunny day. Most kids their age and any adults were either beating the heat by keeping indoors, or already long ago at work. Hopefully he wasn't wrong in his assumptions...Tifa _wouldn't_ lead him astray with especially tacky fashion choices (not that Cloud was ever one for fashion), right?

"So, Cloud, when did you cut your hair?"

His cheeks grew faintly pink when her fingertips briefly grazed against blond hairs on the back of his neck. Quietly, his heart wished her warm hands would stay, just a little longer.

"I think...maybe a month or two after I left home?" That sounded about right, at least.

"Aww, you should've kept it." TIfa giggled, continuing to tease, "I thought it was cute!"

"No way!" The teenager rolled his eyes. "If I left my ponytail for one month longer, they would've laughed me out of Midgar! It was totally uncool!"

* * *

Cloud left two large shopping bags in their booth while walking with Tifa to the counter to pay for their meal. Shorts and t-shirts for the summer days, swimsuit trunks if he felt bold enough to pay a visit to the river—there was some kind of space program settlement, in the distance, at the base of the mountains where the waters met—and at least one denim jacket for upcoming chilly autumn weather would be enough, for now. Essentials like socks and underwear, too—Tifa was eyeing cute dresses and skirts in the meantime. Nothing in bold colors or flashy styles, but simple clothes. Tifa had been a huge help, the blond boy more than willing, and honestly happy, to treat her to lunch.

The'd been lucky that Nibelheim got somewhat hip with the times, opening the only burger joint in their small town, several doors down from the general store. Just the one, naturally filling up with the town's handful of loud teenagers and excitable younger siblings on days off like today. Future classmates. Not that Cloud paid anybody much mind, except when Tifa waved to a group of chattering girls their age who waved back when leaving the restaurant.

He raised an eyebrow. Must've been nice, he briefly considered, to have friends.

Something simple like a combo meal of burgers and fries would be perfect, Cloud decided. As for their drinks...

"Want to split a milkshake? How about chocolate?"

Tifa eyed the brightly lit menu display above the cashier's area with mild indecision. "Hm..."

"Wh-what?"

He nearly fainted on the spot, at least that's how it suddenly felt, the room surely was spinning before him. All in his head? _Is she...serious?!_

"T-that's okay, Tif!" He stared at the suddenly interesting laminated floor of the restaurant. "I'll save mine for when we're walking!" If luck was on his side, she hadn't noticed his blushing face.

Shrugging, she crossed her arms. "Well, okay then."

"Two combos and two chocolate milkshakes? That'll be 12 Gil, please!", the nauseatingly cheerful female cashier around her early 20's requested moments later.

He internally shuddered while pulling out his beaten up wallet, faded from use in his 'army' days. How could anybody honestly stand that kind of job?!

* * *

"Don't _even_ think about it!"

Tifa was sipping sweet and milky goodness, ready to slap away Cloud's hand.

Sitting across from her in their booth, he sheepishly smiled. "They gave me less fries!"

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes while smirking, dipping a handful of crispy potatoes into her ketchup packet.

"You really missed out.", she offered with a full mouth before minding her manners and swallowing. "This place sprung up, I think, the Fall after you left home? Everyone was so excited!"

"I'll bet.", he chuckled, slowly enjoying his milkshake. Sharing with Tifa...would've felt way too much like, well, a _date_. She never would've been interested in somebody like him. Never in a million years—especially not after the accident. "At least my buddy in Soldier knew some good restaurants up top we'd sometimes hang out at." He'd wisely not mention impoverished Slum life in the lower Plate. Too depressing for a casual topic.

"Military life kept you busy, huh?"

"...Yeah." It was still difficult to _not_ feel completely shamed about personal failures.

Eyeing his shopping bags, remembering her eager help, Cloud couldn't help his formulating question. They'd been friendly and polite to each other as children, occasionally talking after their promise two long years ago and sealed with a shooting star. Tifa was smiling, whenever their eyes met as she ate lunch. 

He tried to avoid outright staring, but that _incredibly cute_ next-door neighbor of his...He couldn't stop the sudden thudding in his chest whenever it felt like their gaze lingered for a moment longer than socially acceptable, whenever her smiles in his direction as they walked together didn't completely fade away.

"Tifa..."

He gulped.

"Huh?" Halfway through her juicy bacon cheeseburger, she set it atop the paper wrapping. Seemed like he had something important to say. "What's up?"

"Are we...uh, well..."

"Is something wrong?" She was beginning to look a little worried, and bit her lip. _Oh. Maybe...he doesn't like spending time with me?_

"N-no, I just..." His eyes squeezed shut, already mortified. Gods, why was this so hard, other than being a _completely_ embarrassing question? "Are we friends?!", Cloud blurted out with clenched fists and _definitely_ reddening cheeks.

Tifa's bursting into laughter, then, was completely unexpected. "What do _you_ think, Cloud?" She shook her head, shoulders shaking with amusement. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

At that moment, he wondered if there was a nearby hole he could crawl into, sinking further into his cushioned seat. Maybe a large enough crack in the ground, somewhere atop Mount Nibel, could swallow him whole?

"Hey!", she calmed down to wipe away a mirthful tear, grabbing his arm across the way. Squeezing, staying. "Finish your food before it gets cold! It's a beautiful day out, so let's enjoy it?"

Exhaling through his nose, Cloud nodded, straightening. Right. Nothing to worry about, thoughtfully chewing the last of his lunch, his own anxieties were just getting the better of him. Again. A walk with Tifa...sounded really nice.

Flashing an easygoing smile at her, she immediately smiled back.

* * *

Spring was when school officially began for Nibelheim, meaning Cloud had various subjects to catch up with during the new term. At Shinra, he studied numerous subjects to keep well-rounded—cartography was a personal, interesting, hobby in his spare time—but formally studying this September after 2 years away from home already felt like a foreign concept. He could've easily been considered a Junior with his time at headquarters giving him something of a free pass, but continuing his Sophomore education had its perks. Studying alongside Tifa, for one thing.

Already the middle of the week, he found himself preferring to eat alone, outside. Since their village was small, there was about ten classmates of varying ages. Some ate lunch indoors while playing board games. The older ones (at most there were three female students older than himself and Tifa) excitedly gossiping outside about their crushes, anxiously awaiting letters all the way from Midgar. Meanwhile, those two boys who stayed behind to inherit shops belonging to their parents, frankly felt the whole 'education' thing to be stupid. 

Still sunny weather, Cloud wore one of the turtlenecks Tifa picked out for him, staving off the slight chill. Any hopes of swimming in the river before the weather's gradual change had been a bust, place usually swarming with kids their age and those younger. Plenty of girls still lived in town, since most boys his age left, but honestly, none of those girls were as cute as...

These were the people he wanted to avoid while simultaneously proving himself to, clearly superior to such 'commoners' just like his hero—the best of the best—was.

"You struggling? You're not really in a position to take makeup classes next year, hm?"

Gnawing at the end of his pencil, the blond teenager immediately took in a pair of sweater boo— _eyes higher, Cloud!_ —immediately took in Tifa's warm, smiling, face. "Uhh, yeah." His half-eaten sandwich was nearly forgotten on the old picnic table, instead, he intently focused on his math textbook and sprawled out homework worksheets. "Just seeing if I can make any sense out of this.", he groaned.

"Hm, let's see." Tifa stretched long, jeans-covered legs against the bench and sat next to him. "Math isn't too hard if you have a good grasp of music. Did you know that?"

He nodded. "I mean, I can sightread a little, but..." A pause. "Oh. You _still_ play, right?"

Tifa's gaze fell to Cloud's homework, lone earring dangling, she seemed...embarrassed? "I'm surprised you remembered."

Another nod, his brows furrowed. "Why's that? We talked about it the other week." Shaking his head, still somewhat amused, Cloud busied himself with a rather annoying logic problem, Tifa pointing to the textbook, silently guiding him to the solution for him to find on his own. What would it be like, to have children of his own someday? To help them with their homework? Making sure they practiced writing out unfamiliar words until they understood, or visiting that Chocobo Farm one continent over, together? Was it too bold of an assumption to picture _Tifa_ as his wife for such a, frankly idyllic, family life?

Happy thoughts in his heart, Cloud's voice grew strangely warm, serious: "I'm not forgetting our promise anytime soon, either."

She was playing with her earring—Mama's earring—shaking her head with shut eyes. "No, Cloud. It was just some silly and childish daydream. You don't have to—"

"Tifa. I want to."

Their eyes locked, Tifa swallowing, thickly.

"..I..."

_"Hey, Tifa! C'mon, we need another person to join us!"_

She looked up and grinned, noticing her friends waiting to play by the basketball courts.

"Be right there!", she called. "Sorry—", she began, getting ready to leave his self-made work station. He solved those last three problems correctly, at least.

"I think I got this." A shrug. Not really that big of a deal, though school had been incredibly boring so far. Ironic that being a grunt offered _far_ more mental stimulation. "You have fun."

After she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, a red-faced Cloud spluttered on pure air at Tifa's hastily retreating form.

* * *

Due to Claudia's encouragement—Cloud _wanted_ to fulfill his dream of becoming as incredible as his hero, right?—he continued keeping up with his training. Somewhat unfortunately, his infantryman uniform was the most comfortable thing to wear while working out. "You have to push forward and go for it.", his mother's voice from just the other day rung in his ears, Cloud now widening his stance in front of a tree.

It was already the weekend, thankfully, no more homework to stress over for the time being. Just another sunny afternoon, leaves overhead _still_ taking their sweet time in changing color. Not quite ready to greet autumn, lazily waiting until next week—the middle of the month—when the changing of the seasons would officially begin. Nibelheim's annual Harvest Festival was next weekend, too. 

Tifa's damp hair, in a high ponytail, clung to her sweaty cotton getup of a sports bra and sweatpants. Master Zangan's praise after today's class raised her spirits, despite her training equally for her own protection _and_ for her health. If she ever journeyed to Mount Nibel again—or a dangerous, lurking, monster wound up intruding their peaceful town—she could protect everyone, especially the children. As the Mayor's daughter, she couldn't help _but_ want to ensure their village had a bright, happy, future.

Currently, she cautiously approached her friend standing in his front yard, eyeing his good form. "Wouldn't a punching bag be better? That looks kind of, uh, dangerous?"

Military-grade boots connected with the base of the tree. "Can't afford one." He kept his eyes straight ahead, focused. Not even Tifa's close proximity would distract him. Besides, the reason he wanted to _do_ all this to begin with, was actually because of—

"You know, Master's training facility is all set up down the road. I could put a good word in?" 

Grunting, he shook his head, taking a large swig of bottled water, breathily replying. "Don't need it."

"Well, how about a sparring partner?"

Cloud snorted, offering, "Soldier was pretty advanced stuff, Tif, I don't think—"

He barely avoided that sudden whirlwind of midnight hair, her punch quickly sidestepped. She was...giggling at his embarrassed form?! The nerve!

"Oh, that's _it_.", he laughed. "You're on!"

"That's the spirit!" Tifa grinned, bouncing atop her heels while readying her stance.

* * *

Chocolate-colored hair continued to towel dry, the teen feeling absolutely warm and cozy in her cotton bathrobe and slippers, simple silk nightgown underneath. Sitting at her desk, ruby eyes on the starry night outside her bedside window, her pen paused in its movements above the fresh page.

Another evening, another diary entry.

"...Hm..."

_It's still weird to think about Cloud being back. I'm happy, but it was so..._

Another pause, taking another moment to form her thoughts.

 _Unexpected, I guess? It's still a little confusing why he wanted to join Soldier to begin with? I know he's frustrated he didn't make it in but I believe in him. I_ know _Cloud can do it...But it'd be nice if he didn't give up on_ himself _so easily. Guys are pretty weird or at least, Cloud's weird. He's always been a loner, even back when he got into fights as a kid._

She couldn't help the grin spreading across her lips. _But, I wouldn't trade him being back home for anything. I'm excited to see how the school year will go with him. I wonder if he'll actually come with me and the girls to the Harvest Festival? It's been such a busy month, I can't believe it's already around the corner! Maybe a little interacting with my friends would be good for him?_ _I really..._ really _...missed him, these past two years. I thought about Cloud a lot, after he left town. I know now, he felt way too embarrassed to write, but getting a letter from him would've made me really...happy._

No point in denying the truth anymore. She was blushing.

Nothing else interesting coming to mind to write about—piano practice and training were the same as always, Tifa set her diary to the side, scooting out of her desk chair. Time to get in some evening stretches and wind down before bed.

* * *

That Monday at the schoolhouse, the girls their age were eagerly and excitedly abuzz in talking to the new student. She was about 17 or so, from another city—swirling rumors in the tight-knit community claimed _Midgar_ , of all places!—the girl's mother in her 40's quickly finding work alongside Cloud's own mother as a house cleaner. Nibelheim being a small town that helped one another out, this small family seemed more than happy to quietly blend into the background, doing whatever needed to be done.

Cloud didn't think too much of it during lunch break, somewhat crassly sitting atop his usual picnic bench, reaching into his bag of potato chips. Nobody really interested him the way Tifa did. Being alone was ultimately better, a painful comfort during his own time in Midgar. Besides, Zack's companionship was all Cloud really needed back then. He was waiting to hear back from his friend soon, Zack's most recent letter claiming something about "pretty exciting news, if everything works out right".

He wondered what _that_ could possibly be about.

"Hi there!"

Startled from his usual daze, Cloud jerked forward, nearly choking on his chips.

"Oh, no!" The unfamiliar female voice held back laughter, "I'm so sorry!" Beginning to pound on his back, he quickly held out his hand, indicating he was fine, downing some canned soda to soften the junk food's journey.

"I'm fine.", he rasped out, mild annoyance written across his face until he froze, realizing he was face to face with the brunette and emerald-eyed transfer student. 

"Sorry about that.", she winced, obviously embarrassed. "Um, my name's Aerith."

"You're that transfer student everyone's been gossiping about..." He scratched the back of his head. "Hi?"

"Mind if I sit with you? I was wondering, why aren't you hanging out with the rest of the class? Cloud, right?"

He rolled his eyes, making room for the girl wearing a white and blue sundress alongside wedges. In this chilly weather? Weirdo. "Well, I don't think the kindergartens want me ruining their sandcastles."

"Oh come on, be serious!"

He cracked a tiny smile. She smelled faintly of flowers. Weirdly soothing. And her green eyes, they were almost...sparkling? They immediately reminded him of someone, but Cloud couldn't recall who. "Maybe I don't wanna be?"

Aerith laughed. "Before you ask, yep, I'm from Midgar."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I ask why you moved all the way out here to the boondocks?"

"Not at all. Mom and I...well, we moved for...protection. The mayor's daughter mentioned it's a pretty quiet town, so it's perfect."

"Tifa, yeah. Uh..." His eyebrow stayed raised, his words faltering, before Aerith clasped hands behind her.

_Perfect for what?_

"Say...do you know anything about Soldier?"

"Maybe." He'd play things cool, collected. "Why?"

She shook her head. "Nothing important."

He chucked his empty soda can into the school's recycling bin a few feet away while still sitting. "Whatever it is you and your mom are worried about, Nibelheim's a good place. Just...boring. I mean, at least back in Midgar, you could—"

"Aha! So you _do_ know Soldier!"

Cloud's face fell into his hands, before he emitted a loud groan. "There's only one person I know who'd put you up to this. That's why you were curious about me! So _you're_ his mystery girlfriend, huh?"

"Maybe." She was grinning from ear to ear, almost humming, before taking on a serious tone.

"But what I said was true. Mom and I are in kind of a bad situation. Since Zack's not here, Cloud, do you think you could help me?"

"Erm." He gave another start, more subdued after the event that would be forever known as the 'potato chip incident'.

"What did you have in mind?"

With desperately pleading and quite serious eyes, Aerith clasped her delicate hands—mild scratches on her fingers, was she a gardener?— around his. "Would you mind being my bodyguard, Cloud? It'll be for a short time, I promise! And...I can pay you back somehow. Really!"

He gulped. What an unexpected and frankly loaded question! 

"Uhhh. I........."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (With apologies to **Potato** that CloTi devoured her siblings this chapter. Hugs to **Karmi** for inspiring the CloTi sparring session!)
> 
> Cloud's response is up to you, so please leave your thoughts in the Comments below!
> 
> The next chapter will be uploaded either Friday or Saturday.


	4. The Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith adjusts to her new life in Nibelheim, but what were she and her mother running from to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay by a day to anybody actually reading this. Motivation....
> 
> Hugs to **Bear** for some brilliant and silly little moments. Love ya!

"Well, I..."

Cloud, utterly confused, shifted about uncomfortably. Couldn't he just get back to his lunch; maybe get some of the day's already assigned homework in?

"I guess...I, uh, could be your bodyguard?"

"Really?!" Aerith excitedly threw her arms around him in a rather tight hug before quickly letting go. "Thanks so much, I promise I'll repay you somehow!"

"No, really, that's..." He caught his breath in a half-wheeze, unable to help himself from sighing internally. _Why do I have a_ very _bad feeling about this...?_

"HI again!" The familiar, warm, voice directed towards Aerith interrupted Cloud's thoughts. "You're getting used to our school okay?"

"Yes, thanks so much." The girl smelling just like flowers chuckled, sitting atop the table with the Mayor's daughter next to her. "Tifa, wasn't it?"

"Mh-hmm." Playfully, she added, "Cloud's not giving you a hard time?"

Aerith laughed in reply, deep from her belly, as if truly kicking back. Letting go of whatever buried pain she held deep down for however many years. "No, nothing like that!"

Cloud pouted slightly as the two girls got cozy. Moving his stuff over to the free side of the picnic table, he quietly decided to brush up on his Nibelese assignments. Two years away from home left him admittedly rusty. Let the girls gossip and excitedly chat away about whatever...it was that girls did.

"Oh, Cloud."

He immediately looked up at hearing Tifa's voice.

"Early dinner tonight is your treat, right?"

With Aerith exaggeratedly batting her eyelashes and Tifa's honeyed tones, all he could do was make a face and sigh heavily.

* * *

Tifa continued gaping at Aerith's nonchalantly dipping her fries into a gooey chocolate milkshake. School was school, thankfully there was no extra activities or cleaning the classroom to worry about so they made good time on beating the early dinner rush (Cloud's reluctant treat, finally managing a warm smile at Tifa and Aerith's continued excitable chatter).

"Hm?" Aerith looked up in the middle of munching on an especially crispy, chocolaty, fry. "Something wrong?"

"Uhh..." The youngest of the trio cleared her throat, respectfully asking, "Does e-everyone in Midgar eat like that?"

"Oh, I couldn't say." She replied with a mouthful of a juicy BLT-style burger, shrugging for good measure. "I'm from the Slu—I mean, I'm not exactly from the fancy part of town."

"By the way." The village's newcomer wiped her greasy, ketchup-covered fingers with a napkin, Cloud and Tifa silently exchanging uncertain looks. "What's in that spooky building way out there?"

Tifa tilted her head. "You mean the Shinra Manor?"

Cloud shrugged. "Dunno, people don't exactly go into the mansion....Where are you going? Stop."

Finishing the remains of their shakes and leaving their garbage for the employees to bus their table, the pair hurriedly ran after Aerith.

* * *

The heavy doors easily opened before her, Aerith excitedly taking the dusty sights in wide-eyed marvel. "You guys take the bottom floor, I'll take the top!"

Tifa trembled slightly. Was she cold? "Wouldn't it be hard to escape if there's monst—!!" Her sudden loud _shriek_ caused Aerith and Cloud to immediately turn around, on their guard.

"...Just a spiderweb." She caught her breath with her other palm against her chest, shaking her fingers to remove that gross silk material from that large tree she leaned against.

Aerith's grin was ear to ear. "Afraid of ghosts? How cute!"

"Oh, quiet! Let's get this over with..." The martial artist in training rolled her eyes, storming off towards one of the studies. The many libraries would be a good a start as any for their little 'investigation'. 

Was it Cloud's place to explain _why_ Tifa had that particular fear, he wondered? "You shouldn't tease people like that..."

Dismissively waving, Aerith winked. "Don't worry, she knows I'm joking."

_Skritch Skritch Skritch_

Cloud blinked, ears perking up at the bizarre noise. In his loose childhood explorations, nearly forgotten days, of this miniature 'forest' that made up the large front yard of the Shinra estate, he couldn't say that sound was particularly familiar.

"Hey, Aerith, did you hear—"

Looking back to face her, he frowned slightly at the realization she'd already disappeared up the stairs.

He sighed, bracing himself by crossing the threshold. The sooner they could get this crazy idea over with, the better.

* * *

"Find anything interesting, Cloud?"

She was bent down, staring at the dry and brittle plants, cozy at home in their cracked and cobweb-covered pots. Most were dead, a fine layer of dust covering them. Those that feebly clung to life after so many years in the old conservatory; who had been taking care of them?

"Nah." A little tired, he replied from the couch, its mahogany-colored leather faded, long peeling. Their half hour of exploring together didn't result in anything especially interesting. A dust-covered piano Tifa curiously began to play on was missing several keys, for instance.

Aerith's voice suddenly called out from above. "Hey guys, come here!"

Grinning again, in one of the smaller studies at the upper floor of the mansion she nodded her head towards a circular wall that protruded outwards. Strange design. 

"Check this out." Calmly, she casually angled the top of an especially thick book towards her on the bookcase, the strange 'wall' suddenly revealed a winding staircase... Both Nibelheim residents gasped slightly. 

"Wha—A hidden passage?"

Tifa blinked. "Like something out of a mystery novel!"

The transfer student wordlessly led the way, still grinning, Cloud following with Tifa forming the rear.

"Watch your step.", the blond offered, voice gentle and low for her ears alone. Aerith was already several steps below that belly-dropping spiral staircase. A quiet marvel that Cloud didn't feel himself about to lose dinner.

She shakily smiled at her next door neighbor, squeezing his shoulder in thanks.

* * *

Their explorations below had been sadly something of a bust, as well. More old cobwebs and dust, creaky basement consisting of an even larger study, doors groaning behind them from lack of use. Boring scientific reports and medical journals, thick volumes that went beyond any of their current education.

Cloud groaned, but not before sneezing thanks to a fine layer of dust. Weird that there was a lone tube—some kind of past experiments occurring here?—and a crudely, hastily put-together operating table off to the side of the room. "Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps."

Aerith quietly paused, her eyes widening at the name 'Gast' in one of those reports, but when Tifa questioned if something was wrong, the older girl offered a smile, shaking her head.

"Sorry, guys." The newcomer winced while Tifa put away a large volume full of scientific terms and medical language she simply couldn't comprehend. "Not a big deal.", Tifa shrugged. "This place is spooky, sure, but nothing bad's happened."

"...Yet." Cloud smirked.

Tifa rolled her eyes, lightly punching his shoulder while her friend snickered. Ever the optimist, he was.

"Hey, what's that room over there...?"

Aerith noticed a yet-unopened door adjacent to the underground study before she and Tifa quietly set their eyes on Cloud.

"Doesn't it make more sense for Aerith to—" He cut himself off, already giving up. " _Fine_." After a long moment of struggling, pulling on the utterly stubborn handle, he shrugged. "Nope. Won't budge."

"Let me." Tifa rolled her eyes again, dryly offering before swiftly kicking the wooden door in, which collapsed into the room with a rather loud _thud_. The three collectively winced at the sudden noise, thankful they were the only ones there, before paling in realization which left Aerith and Cloud unable to thank Tifa's efforts.

Coffins. Skeletons from Planet only knew _how_ many years of just....wasting away. The trio covered their mouths in shock, horrified.

In the center...one left unopened. Ivory material yet the color of midnight, a nearly pristine narrow 'box' compared to the rest of the artifacts in this long-forgotten, abandoned, building. Strange.

Aerith wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly shivering, not from the cold. "M-maybe we should leave...?" Tifa nodded vehemently in agreement, not usually one for swearing, her voice raising slightly from unbridled fear: "Aerith's right, Cloud. We should be getting the hell out!"

Strangely enough, the teenager snorted, already standing near the solemn resting place in the center. "No way." He shook his head, teeth clenched while working on lifting the heavy lid, muscles after two years of hard work essentially screaming from their sudden, brutal, usage.

"We made it this far, there's no way I'm backing out now!"

Aerith, throat dry, shook her head. "You should stop, don't you think....?" Tifa meanwhile winced, covering her face into Aerith's shoulder, older girl soothingly stroking midnight hair.

Growing pale, Cloud suddenly yelped once the coffin lid slowly slide open from the inside, jumping back in shock, fists automatically raised defensively. If he was going to die due to his own idiocy of messing around with monsters, at least he'd go out valiantly protecting two newfound friends. For never-achieved Soldier honor, and for their sake.

Sitting upright was a stern-looking man somewhat paler than Cloud's current unnerved complexion, with messy dark hair, cloaked in dark-red fabrics.

"Who is it?", despite his narrowed blood-colored eyes scanning the trio, his voice lacked much emotion.

"We were just leaving! S-sorry to bother your nap!", Tifa found herself speaking up, offering a deep bow by means of apology. Cloud simply gulped, startled, before the mysterious man locked eyes with the brunette in their small group.

Strangely enough, he seemed to mildly startle. "Sephiroth?! No. You're..." He began correcting himself, continuing to lock eyes with Aerith who merely head-cocked.

"Hm?" She mysteriously smiled, offering, "I'm Aerith."

 _So, they continue to live on our Planet._ Whatever realization left the strange man suddenly amused, neither Cloud nor Tifa could say.

"Wait." Cloud found his courage and pulled deeply from it, boldly offering: "You know the great Sephiroth?"

"No matter. Let me rest and continue to atone for my sins."

Relaxing, an arm still around Aerith's shoulder, Tifa grew puzzled. "Your punishment was sleep? That's weird."

"Uhh...." All eyes turned to Cloud who was scratching the back of his head. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out Zack's recent letter. "If I'm understanding my friend right, then I think...maybe Sephiroth will come here soon?" 

Eagerly grabbing the crinkled paper from Cloud's hands, Aerith began quietly reading it over, visibly excited. Tifa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, arms crossed and leaning against one of the chilled stone walls, carefully eyeing the broken down door for potential intruders.

"...!" The man's hardened gaze widened. "When?!"

"Early October....I think?" Truthfully, Shinra's former grunt was offering an educated guess, at best.

"Hm, I will keep that in mind." His eyes stayed on Cloud, the teenager shuffling about uncomfortably and rubbing the back of his neck. "For now, I strongly advise you all to leave this place."

Was that the hint of a smirk against the older man's lips?

Must've been imagining things. 

* * *

On the way home, wanting to ignore the weird vampire being(?) they ran into, Tifa interjected slightly false cheer: "You know Cloud, this weekend's the Harvest Festival..."

"Oh, really?" Aerith looked happy. "Some of the girls told me there's a party this Friday, too? Let's all go together, I'd love to meet everyone in town!"

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" Tifa immediately brightened, earnest, now.

Both turned back to Cloud, grins on their faces before they pat him on the back.

"You're going to both, right, Cloud?"

"........."

He sighed in response to their question asked in stereo, slowly rubbing his face.

"Hey, wanna stop for some tea?", Aerith playfully drew circles atop Cloud's back. "We can work on our homework together!"

The blond gripped the bridge of his nose. "We can have tea at Mom's house, but I won't have anymore money left if we......"

_Skritch Skritch Skritch_

Tifa turned her head. Whatever it was she heard wasn't from the direction of Mount Nibel. Rather, it was that wooded Shinra manor they together departed from. Was something watching them? Some of the forest life had moved closer to the village in passing years, since Mount Nibel had been overgrown with monsters.

"Hm?"

Nothing there.

Strange.

Shrugging, she broke into a small run to catch up with Aerith and Cloud, her friends already walking ahead.

Aerith, however, paused, deeply frowning.

Tifa cautiously offered at the troubled expression, "Did you hear a weird scratching noise, too?"

"Huh?" Aerith blinked with brows furrowed, concerned gaze towards something deep within Mount Nibel. "No. But, don't you guys _sense_ that—Oh, right." She shook her head, smiling lightly, cutting herself off. "Neither of you are..."

Tifa and Cloud exchanged a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"...There's a Mako Reactor here in Nibelheim, right? I wanna go inside!"

Cloud shook his head. "No way, Tif—I mean, the Mayor mentioned it's malfunctioning so it's _really_ dangerous for the townspeople! Besides." He scratched the back of his head. "Zack was being so cheeky in his letter, I'm sure that's his big news. So, if the village agrees to Shinra investigating..."

She shook her head in response, growing mildly panicked.

_**Stay away, Cetra....!** _

"But...I..." Licking her dry lips, she began rapidly blinking, suddenly weak knees giving out, emerald eyes dilated.

"Aerith?!"

Immediately, Tifa was at her new friend's side, hoisting her up, but the older girl was already out cold.

* * *

Nervously rapping a clenched knuckle against the wooden door. Waiting 1, 2, 3 seconds before a slightly tired and stern looking woman—maybe around her early 40's—had opened to answer.

"...Yes, Ae—!!"

Cloud swallowed, cradling the girl a year his senior very close to his chest. "She fainted. Aerith, um, asked me to be her bodyguard since she's new in town?" 

Her expression softened, as if unsurprised by the explanation. "I'll put on the kettle. She'll be fine in no time with a cup of tea.", a weary sigh. "Please take her upstairs. First door on the right."

He nodded as Aerith's mother shook her head, offering vague concerns. "Hmph. Maybe it _was_ a good decision that man at Shinra suggested we move out to the countryside. That boyfriend of Aerith's might be nice enough, but she'll only wind up brokenhearted." The woman clucked her tongue, brushing some hair tied in a graying brown bun, out of her face.

"You simply can't trust those Soldier boys. Especially when my Aerith's different from other girls."

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, taking mild personal offense. Wisely, he kept silent. If Zack were to show up in town, well, he didn't want to cause any fuss between Aerith's mother and his dear friend.

In their modest 2 story house, Aerith's bedroom above was adorned with plenty of pink, essentially wall to wall with varying kinds of vased flowers. They were all healthy for early Fall. Eyeing the couch adjacent to her bed, he gently deposited the sweet smelling brunette (maybe it was her flowers?) there. 

_I'm her bodyguard, right?_

Watching the peaceful rise and fall of her chest, Aerith's calm expression as she essentially dreamed away on her love-seat, Cloud sighed. He realized it was something like loneliness, utterly painful, tightening deep in his chest. Tifa...for instance, was really his only friend ever since he returned home.

Was Aerith a new friend, too, he wondered?

Without really understanding the reason why, Cloud found himself joining her, arms wrapping around her upper back in a protective embrace. She was so warm and smelled _so_ good. Eyelids growing heavy, Cloud could easily drift off to a peaceful sleep just like this. Forehead lightly resting against the crook of her neck and shoulder, his lips parted as she continued quietly breathing.

Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. She would've certainly screamed, calling him a pervert and kicking him out of her house. That stern but kind mother of hers would've wasted no time in hitting him with a thick broom, too. At worst, Mom would've found out, and—

Cloud swallowed thickly when Aerith began to stir in his arms, eyelids fluttering, slowly blinking awake.

Luck was on his side.

She offered a sleepy yet amused tone regarding their close proximity, noses almost touching, emerald staring back at light blue. "I didn't realize you took your job _this_ seriously."

He immediately bolted upright while blushing bright red, ignoring it alongside the thudding in his chest to ask: "Wh-what was with your fainting spell, anyway?"

"Oh!" She brightened, sitting upright and patting the cushion next to her. "I won't bite." A laugh. Maybe...Aerith was lonely, too? She politely stifled a yawn, "Mh, _that_ was nothing. Don't worry about it."

He wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Nothing...? Aerith, you fainted right outside the mansion!"

"I don't completely understand it, myself. Now, if you'd want to _investigate_ together..." Her mischievous singsong tone of her voice, steepling her fingers together, left Cloud feeling as queasy as the bumpiest of Shinra truck rides did. He remembered that cold, stern, gaze of the man cloaked in blood-red, the deepest scarlet like a harsh evening sunset.

"No thanks.", a flat reply. "I think I had enough adventures for one week."

"Oh." He suddenly remembered while standing. "Your mom made you tea. Should I bring some up for you?"

"That's okay." A smile. "Say, I'll run downstairs and call Tifa over for a late dinner? Mom's making a great pot roast tonight! That way we can do our homework together?"

"Sounds good." Cloud nodded. "I'll phone Mom after to let her know I'm coming back late."

Thank the Planet that Aerith decided to brush off their bizarre moment of emotional intimacy! And had he explained about making new friend, a _girl_ at that, then certainly Mom would be making hasty plans, excitedly forcing the issue of him properly settling down after her son's formerly leaving Shinra far, far, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about those strange noises. (The Mountain Provides.)
> 
> So, that teenage Friday night party and then Saturday's Harvest Festival: Who should Cloud go with to either event?


	5. Landlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's failings resurface. Certainly TIfa would like him more if he _wasn't_ such a screwup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For transparency's sake: this chapter has underage drinking (a quick weed reference, too) in one scene as well as a steamy make out session in another. Teens being teens!
> 
> In the future, this story _might_ be bumped up to an Explicit rating (any 'ship(s) in question would be adults), but that partially depends on story flow. I'd absolutely give a heads up in the Author's Notes if things end up that way! _But_ , you as the reader, would you want some good ol' fashioned smut in future chapters? Or would you prefer to keep things T rated? Please tell me in the Comments!
> 
> One last aside—so I don't stress myself out with writing (overwhelming one's self with their old hobbies is always fun🙃), I plan to slow down a little by updating this weekly.

Wel, Dan, Meiday—her three friends that Cloud never quite cared for, had one by one deserted her. He shook his head when the last two boys exchanged fearful looks. Hastily backing out of crossing that rickety, old, bridge. Paying no mind while they hurriedly ran past Cloud—to warn or hide, he couldn't say. Tifa further up, already beginning to cross, her gaze ahead. He couldn't read her expression.

But Cloud couldn't understand, what was so frightening about crossing the mountain? Did those so-called friends of hers really intend to leave Tifa all alone?!

_Cowards._

Taking a deep breath, already walking forward, the young boy felt resolve.

He'd protect her.

Their eyes fleetingly locked—ruby wide-eyed fear towards cool blue determination—when the bridge gave way underneath, a harsh snap, Cloud breathlessly racing to catch her with his outstretched, trembling, hand...

" _Cloud_!"

She reached towards him, falling, falling, midnight whipping around her face, light-blue dress fluttering...

He'd been a tempo too late, even while plummeting towards the earth below alongside her.

Her acknowledging his presence, his name, was bittersweet.

Not in this way. Never like this, even during those happy momentary daydreams when he'd forget about homework or chores.

Weakly groaning after stars filled his eyes, after the world's sudden fading to black, had lifted. Minutes or hours later, he couldn't say. Somewhere on the mountain's rocky terrain. Bloodily scrapped knees but otherwise fine. A sigh of relief. 

"Ugh. Hey, Tifa?"

She lay nearby, form completely still, usually bright ruby eyes peacefully closed. Swallowing something down, gently shaking awake one of her shoulders. "...Tifa?", he cautiously tried again.

Nothing.

" _Tifa_!" Blinking back his tears, he shook slightly harder. "C'mon, _please_!"

She didn't wake up.

Burning tears with chest aflame, complete uncertainty— _fear_ coldly clawing within—about how to help.

Sitting cross legged as their knees bumped, hiccuping and scrubbing away more and more silently forming tears. A cascade.

Helpless. Useless.

What to do? Leave Tifa completely alone, vulnerable to scary monster attacks?

Two figures in the distance. Adults, judging by their height. Relief, hope, renewed within the 7 year old's heart.

"Please help!" He sniffled, "Tifa's—"

"Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this! What the hell's the matter with you!? What if she dies!?"

"......"

Coming into view, Tifa's father and another one of the villagers. His desperate pleas completely ignored. A troublemaker, the villagers already whisperingly knew, without a father figure in his life. See how callously he put one of the children in harm's way?

He'd fallen silent, as they carried her body away.

Trying to protect her resulted in being berated.

An entire week without seeing the girl-next-door's usual smile, or even her freshly shed tears after her mama's death. Fear taking hold, what if, _what if_ , she'd never wake up.

Picking fights with the village boys twice his age or his height—even fighting off Tifa's close male friends. Cloud didn't care, because it didn't matter. He'd prove himself, the great Sephiroth's name reaching his ears after his first scrap, after his mother furiously grounded him—but not before forcing him to apologize (halfhearted words, escaping his lips).

Even after Tifa woke up—certainly, she hated him now, had her father mentioned what happened—he continued self-imposed isolation, rolling his eyes at other's childish excitements, or simply getting into fights—punching, kicking, biting, in front of their schoolyard.

A small miracle he hadn't been expelled with all the trouble he caused.

Whenever Tifa's eyes now met his, they were full of confusion or curiosity. At least never fear in her beautiful, curious, eyes, and yet...

Yet...

Renewed fear snaked its way to gain control, waking him up in a cold sweat against warmed bed sheets.

His lonely room.

No morning songbirds to greet him. No silent screams to make those old wounds somehow easier to bear. Slowly sitting upright, Cloud's face fell against his hands. Ever so slowly, he exhaled through his nose. _Shit._ Tomorrow would be the night of the party, too. Maybe it'd be best for him not to go. Fake being sick, or something.

"....."

A nearly forgotten bad memory of the past.

Why couldn't it just _stay_ there, where it belonged?

* * *

Ever since their exploring the mansion earlier that week, Tifa had been busily dividing her time between homework, piano practice, and martial arts training.

Cloud hunched over the kitchen table, disinterested in history lessons—something or other regarding the Shinra company's valiant efforts in the Wutai War, frankly reeking of watered down propaganda. Aerith, as cheerful as ever, walked home with him from classes that Thursday afternoon, staying over for dinner.

He couldn't help the loud yawn escaping, despite stifling it with a palm.

"Bad dream?" Despite visible concern, there was that unmistakable playful tone to her voice. 

A slow exhale through his nose. One. Two. "Nothing.", he offered, gruffly, sharper, than intended. "Look, just don't worry about it."

Rolling her eyes and returning to her assignment, she simply—wisely—offered: " _Never_ let the past drag you down."

Cloud nearly choked on the pencil end he was gnawing, his eyes wide. Speaking from personal experience?

"So, Aerith.", Claudia warmly offered from further in the kitchen, with an apron and oven mitts, bringing to the table some roasted goat. "Elmyra tells me you've been living in Midgar all this time?"

The girl flashed a smile, momentarily thinking, as if about to correct something. "I...Yes, that's right."

"I'm sure our town's quiet compared to a busy city like _that_ , but I think you'll enjoy Nibelheim just fine."

"It's been great so far.", the 17 year old laughed lightly, getting up to offer Claudia some help with serving dinner, only to be gently pushed by down with a firm hand.

"Nonsense, dear. You're our guest." She turned to Cloud, flashing a not-so-subtle wink.

Internally, all the blond could do was roll his eyes.

"Now, I don't mean to intrude—oh, save room for dessert, there's pumpkin pie with whipped cream—but is someone as sweet as you single?"

"Ooh, yummy!", Aerith offered, nose scrunching in delight when thinking about the spiced treat. Thoughtfully blowing her steaming bite of lamb before chewing, she nodded. "Yeah." A swallow. Mouthwatering, cooked to perfection. "I mean, I have a boyfriend, back home. He's in Soldier and one of Cloud's friend's, actually."

Cloud set their homework off to the side, carefully cutting his slab of meat mixed with mashed potatoes and some salad, silently terrified. _Wait. Does she think_ Aerith _is the kind of stability I need? Ugh,_ mom _! I can't believe her..._

"O-oh! You already... So _that's_ the famous Zack I've heard so much about!" If Cloud's mother was embarrassed, she made no indication of it. Cloud verbally groaned into his meal, Aerith laughingly buttered a hot biscuit. 

"Well, Cloud _is_ pretty cute, so I appreciate your approval.", the brunette girl chuckled. "But I thought that Cloud and Ti—"

Immediately, her schoolmate grew crimson. "Wh-what are you saying?! Tifa and I grew up together, nothing more!"

"Hm? Tifa's a sweet girl. They were next door neighbors, but not exactly...close?" Claudia chuckled, busily slicing the pie into 3 generous pieces. Cloud would want to save a leftover slice for breakfast in the morning, and maybe give an extra piece to Tifa tomorrow.

"I don't...Well, no. Maybe once or twice they played together as children." So many years ago, memory and time played their usual tricks. Seemed that not even Cloud could quite recall on his worst days, all stressed out from a failed attempt at army life.

"Look, does any of that matter?" Half-angrily and still blushing at being called out regarding his crush, Cloud helped himself to a large buttery biscuit.

"Anyway, Cloud." Aerith would change the topic, for the sake of his embarrassment. "Why _are_ there so few guys in the village?"

He finished his bread, cutting up his last helping of goat before replying, eyeing the pie in the center of the table. If he was alone, he'd probably eat the whole thing without a second thought, but...table manners. He'd swear it was his mother's fault, his having the sweet tooth he did, with all those baked goods and treats she'd bake for the village children and special holiday events.

"They moved to Midgar for work. Not necessarily for the Company, but I heard the son of the general store owners hoped to get into Shinra. I guess his older brother—Mark, I think—has to look after the family business, now?"

Aerith grew mildly amused. "I don't think...it'll work out as they hope."

"Huh?"

Her smile turned bitter. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the...class divisions...during your time there?"

 _Of course I remember seeing the Slums._ He scratched the back of his head, but...depressing topic for a group dinner. 

Claudia sat down cups of tea for Cloud and Aerith both before handing them their pie slices. Unintending to eavesdrop, she couldn't help offer her two cents on the matter. "All the more reason you and Elmyra should be glad you moved out of a such an _awful_ city!"

Aerith chuckled, sipping some tea. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Shinra has some good people in it. A...mutual friend of mine and my boyfriend suggested we move out here."

Her eyes flickered to Cloud's assignment, sticking out of his workbook. "That's the wrong year.", she pointed one of her polished nails—light blue—at the offending problem, _When did Wutai restore its government after the war?_

He made a face, mildly annoyed. Something to correct after dinner.

* * *

"So, it's true? He really _might_ be here in another few weeks?" Aerith's heart fluttered at the thought, standing outside in the center of town, eyeing the starry sky above. Her trembling hands steadied the specialty company-issued Shinra phone that Tseng gave her shortly before the move—at Zack's request, of course. "Y-yes, living here's been fine so far." The sleepy village was behind the times, landlines for telephones and CRT televisions still popular. Similar 'poor' living to the Slums, in that sense.

She paused, taking in the scent of that crisp, evening, autumn air, wrapping her pink polka dotted scarf a little tighter around her neck. "I can't thank you enough for suggesting the idea. Mom really loves the countryside, too. It's peaceful out here."

That large water tower caught her eye. She smiled into her phone, teasing, "Oh! If you're ever here on Company business, I'll have to make you a flower crown. Zack loves when I make those." She laughed off Tseng's flippant reply, nodding despite his not being able to see her. "Good night to you, too. Sleep well."

Pocketing the phone into her overcoat—at least gloves weren't needed just yet—Aerith continued for her quiet trek home only another street away. The good thing about small village living was not getting _completely_ turned around compared to the busy city, like the upper plate.

Hm. Selling flowers...Maybe she'd look into starting up her business again, if she and mom chose to live in Nibelheim for the long haul.

* * *

That next night, Friday, was finally the small party. Tifa and Aerith, nearly arm in arm, were excitedly chatting. Aerith wore denim shorts and a plain pink top alongside her wedges, Tifa in a white, casual backless dress with flats.

"Hey, if you ever visit Midgar, we'll have to go shopping! You're going to _love_ this absolutely cute cafe in Sector 3, too!"

"I've never heard of that area, but I hope their shakes are as good as here?" Tifa laughed.

" _Just_ as good? Maybe even better! Trust me.", the former flower girl smirked.

Cloud, kept some distance to let the girls talk about...whatever it was that girls did, hands shoved into his jeans pockets. Maybe going super casual by wearing a t-shirt of his favorite band was _too_ casual, compared to how nicely the girls dressed, tonight.

But there was no turning back now with the loud boom box'ed music flooding his senses, in the same block as Aerith's modest house. A handful of parents who weren't at the town meeting tonight—the village debating on accepting Shinra's investigating their malfunctioning Mako Reactor, after doublechecking on preparations for tomorrow's Harvest Festival—had taken impromptu vacations to Gold Saucer and Costa del Sol.

Maybe the biting cold was beginning to make everyone slightly stir crazy when the worst, winter storms where you were stuck indoors for days on end, hadn't even happened yet. 

Tifa knocked on the door before it opened, warmly greeted with quick hugs to her and Aerith both—a polite nod and smile towards Cloud—by one of their classmates, Kathy. A pretty blond around Aerith's age.

"Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home!"

Cloud steadied his heart, taking a breath before crossing the threshold to enter the house. He needed to adjust his senses to the loud rock music drifting in from the living room and the modest amount of his classmates. Not around all 20 of course, but close enough. 

The unmistakable bitter scent of alcohol coupled with some herby, skunky, smell filled his nostrils.

Shrugging, Cloud headed on in. Tifa and Aerith were already chatting with their classmates, helping themselves to cans of something. He had to squint to see what.

* * *

"Level with me, Aer." Cloud paused from sipping his can of beer. The initial taste made him scrunch up his nose and make a face, but he quickly got used to it. Still his first can, drinking at a slow pace, his belly filled thanks to various snacks—nachos, potato chips, chocolates and popcorn—on the living room table alongside the iced cans of beer and sodas.

Luck seemed to be on Cloud's side tonight. Maybe it was a numbers situation that everyone at this small get-together appeared relaxed. Mostly casually talking or laughing about school, and sharing funny stories. Some smaller, bolder, groups of apparent couples, various mixed and matched genders, kissing in different corners of the living room and further in the dining room. Maybe some were bold enough to steal away a quiet moment in one of the bedrooms, too!

 _I wonder what that would be like with Tifa...?_ , he'd silently mused upon first realizing. Maybe the liquid courage made him feel especially bold in his internal thoughts tonight. Hard to say, really.

"What's up?" Aerith smiled, taking her time with her own can, sitting on one of the deep recliners while Cloud leaned against the wall. He wasn't one for dancing, but Tifa seemed to be enjoying herself, cutting it up and swaying her hips to the beat of the tunes blasting out. Cloud bit his lip. It'd been difficult to look away, his eyes essentially glued to Tifa's seductive dance. She hadn't worn a bra, in that form fitting, backless sundress. For who—on both matters—he couldn't help wonder?

"Why did you move out here? There must be a reason." The question came out all of a sudden like a current of rushing water, when he'd intended to ask things a bit more...delicately. 

"Mom and I...we're not exactly rich." Aerith's gaze fell to the burgundy carpeted floor, her cheeks burning with obvious shame.

"Sorry, I—"

Aerith continued, ignoring Cloud's apology, "My old job—selling flowers—and Mom's pension thanks to her late husband's death, well, it was enough to get us out of the Slums."

Cloud's throat grew dry. _Shit._ Had he accidentally offended her, at some point in her stay, here?

"Tseng, he..." The brunette shook her head, smile bitter. "Something tells me he secretly approved the decision." Her knuckles turned white around the crushed, empty, can. "If Shinra's top scientist gets his hands on the last Ancient—again—it's all but over for the Planet, isn't it?"

"Aerith, I...." He blinked. "I don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Strangely enough, Aerith began laughing. Not boisterously, but chuckling, a show of quiet restraint. Although her flushed face and watery eyes—unshed tears—told her blond companion all he needed to know.

"H-hey, I'll..." He nodded in resolve, fixing some stray hairs in his face. About what exactly, he wasn't even sure. "I'll protect you. You needed a bodyguard out here, right?"

Her warm smile, as bright as the rays of the sun on a warm summer's day, would've been enough to melt his heart, if it wasn't already towards another girl in their vicinity. "You're a good friend, Cloud."

"Want another one, Teef?", her friend April, asked. Another one, Lily, more cautiously suggested, "Hey, shouldn't you slow down? Isn't that your fifth one already?"

"I'm fine!" Tifa shouted over the loud music, verbally waving off the concerns of her two friends, continuing to lose herself in the beat, dancing the night away. She wouldn't let Cloud's suddenly squeezing Aerith's shoulder, her warm smile in reply, about whatever...their discussion was, ruin her night. _As if._ Why would it?

"Woohoo, look at me!"

Swiftly untying her dolphin-styled ponytail to let those loose dark chocolate ends fly free across her face, Tifa eagerly double fisted two cans of frothy beer in either hand, alternating between which one she take a lingering swig from, foamy messy dribbling down her chin. No elegance whatsoever. The bolder April started a "Chug, chug, chug!" chant which easily picked up steam thanks to a small crowd of five, while Lily's hand quickly found her face, groaning with deep regrets. She hoped Tifa knew good hangover relief for the morning to come!

"I'm Tifa Drunkhart!"

"Huh?" Cloud and Aerith weren't even sure which of them exclaimed confusion, both turning just in time to see a boisterously giggling—more like loudly cackling—Tifa dancing atop the living room table during the newest song that came on the radio. An older boy—at least a year older than Aerith—approached Tifa with an unmistakable glint in his eye, flushed face from already drinking quite heavily.

"Hey!" Aerith nearly shouted from across the room, glaring daggers while stalking towards Mark. Wasn't he the son of the general store owner? Yet, the details didn't matter, besides the simple fact that had the former flower girl been wearing sleeves, they would've been rolled up, already. "Get lost and leave her alone!"

He snorted, rolling his eyes and ignoring Aerith, roughly yanking Tifa's arm. "Let's dance, cutie pie!"

"Do you _mind_?", she whined in response, irritated. "I'm dancing alone!"

"Hey, Tifa wants to be left alone—Wait, isn't this _your_ house?" Cloud cut off his mid-sentence threat but continued shifting about, making himself appear taller than he was. It worked for prowling street cats in town, didn't it? 

"Beat it, shrimp." The older boy laughed off that pathetic attempt.

A small crowd, the same crowd that cheered on Tifa's drinking earlier, didn't dissipate, instead, curiously whispering if a fight was going to break out. April's eyes flickered towards Mark, the older boy of general store owners. Romantic daydreams were shattered at the reality of his behavior tonight. Lily quietly reassured her friend that maybe he had other things on his mind, considering he wasn't normally like this when politely helping his parents with the shop.

Maybe just a rough night?

"Hey! L-leave my childhood friend alone, you big...bully!"

Cloud flushed bright red at her words, muttering, "What are you talking about...?" His body went completely rigid at Tifa's tight half-hug around his shoulder. Her slurred words were nonsensical at best and half-truths at worst.

Snorting, unamused, Mark crossed his arms. "'S'my house, Tifa, and I don't like your to—" 

His own growing irritation at Tifa left unfinished, stars flooded his vision due to a sudden flying kick, imprint of her shoe comically pressed into his face.

Tifa was fuming, now, her hands clenched while April, Lily, and the other girls and boys attending the party gasped, ensuring Mark wasn't too terribly hurt in his dazed state of mind. Some muttered quiet farewells of "See you tomorrow night." while ducking out to head back home, wisely _not_ wanting to stick around for any brewing trouble—or worse, their parents finding out about tonight's party.

The guests who stayed returned to their previous dancing, chatting, and drinking once the commotion settled down (everyone in silent agreement that a chill atmosphere was best), but not before applauding and whooping loudly for Tifa—who just grinned stupidly while flexing with a wink, seemingly unaware of what was going on. 

_I want to be strong like that, too._ Cloud sighed, his eyes on his friend who hadn't exactly let go of his shoulder. "You okay?", she muttered with a sleepy smile on her beautiful face.

"I should be asking _you_ that.", he smirked at Tifa, suddenly aware of Aerith tapping his free shoulder. "I'm staying here for a bit longer. Please look after her.", she whispered in his ear, winking.

"What are the grounds for kicking somebody out of their own house if they start something?", Cloud dryly offered with the shake of his head. He noticed a groaning Mark laid atop his couch, a concerned April keeping her distance while lightly pressing an ice pack against his face. The blond couldn't hear the older boy's genuine words of appreciation, but frankly, he didn't care. Not after how he treated Tifa, whatever flimsy excuse he had for a bad mood amounting to jack in Cloud's eyes. Aerith had already disappeared back into the living room, laughing about something with Kathy and some of the other girls.

"Clooouud~"

He froze at the sudden...wait, was that _nibbling_?!...against his ear. "Let's stay 'n dance." Tifa giggled, trying to pull him back into the house, into the living room that doubled as a makeshift dance floor.

"Okay. I think you had enough, Tif...", he muttered bright red, not unkindly grabbing Tifa's thick bicep to carefully lead her out of the house into the starry, chilly, night.

* * *

"Thanks again, Cloud."

The cool night air did her good, Tifa coming to her senses, currently pulling her shoes off one at a time, strewn across her hardwood floor as she sat on her soft bed. She'd set them downstairs properly tomorrow, in the morning. Assuming her headache wouldn't be terribly painful, that was.

"Sure you don't need anything? A glass of water?" Cloud's eyes curiously took in the sights of her room. This was...the second, maybe third time, now? That he hadn't been just seeing it from the outside.

"No, I." Tifa's smile flattered, she winced, rubbing her left temple, eyes closed. Slowly exhaling through her nose.

"Actually? That _would_ be great."

His own smile still there but small, Cloud disappeared downstairs, shoes quietly padding one at a time, before soon returning with a chilled glass of ice water, handing it to Tifa.

"Thank you."

"....."

Somewhat awkwardly just standing around for a full minute, he then took a seat next to her, Tifa still quietly sipping.

"Need anything else?"

His voice was a whisper.

She shook her head, placing the cool water on her nightstand, clearing her throat. "I'm as fine as I can be."

A moment of silence passed between them, not uncomfortable. A small nightlight was lit in the corner by her desk so she wouldn't bump against furniture in the middle of the night, moonlight and shining stars otherwise filling her darkened room.

"Hey, Cloud?"

He looked up from lightly kicking, dangling, his legs off the edge of her bed, with eyes attentive. "Huh?"

She was smiling, moving some hair out of her face. "Didn't you want to dance with me tonight?"

"Of course I did." Nothing to be embarrassed about, there. "But you were having a fun enough time on your own...I didn't want to interrupt."

He chuckled slightly, Tifa quietly joining in.

"What were you and Aerith talking about tonight?" Curiosity in her voice. And a hint of something else, a slight edge, that he couldn't quite decipher. Strange.

"Oh, why she moved into town. I, uh, don't quite understand it myself, but Zack'll be happy to see her." He rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat uncertain.

"Hm." Tifa's face was close to his chest, her nose against his t-shirt, eyes closed as if about to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. "You look up to Zack, don't you...It'll be nice to finally meet him."

"Zack's great. You're going to love him, I can tell." Oddly, Tifa seemed to pout at her blond friend's suddenly excitable tone. He gave a confused start. "Er, Tifa?"

"It's nothing." She was pressing her forehead against him now, both hands loosely gripping the ends of his cotton t-shirt, as if the softness of his clothes and warmth of his body eased the start of her hangover.

"Wait. Are you....jealous?" Cloud swallowed, disbelieving.

Tifa didn't reply.

"...Hey, Tif..." A hand found the small of her back, savoring the feel of soft skin due her dress.

"I just...", she sighed. "It's stupid, really."

"Huh? Tell me."

Finally making eye contact, Tifa's cheeks were definitely burning. "Maybe _I_ want to be your only best friend, huh? D-did you stop to think about _that_?"

Immediately uncomfortable, Cloud avoided her eyes, now, staring at the piano across from her bed. Its lid was closed. He wondered when he'd next overhear her playing something. Next week sometime, he hoped. "Why?" He swallowed again. "It's not like we were close growing up, or anything."

Instead of some kind of frustrated retort, Cloud, in wide-eyed disbelief, suddenly found his lips pressing against Tifa's. He happily reciprocated at her clutching his shirt, his body closer, shutting his eyes as their lips and bodies essentially melted into one another, Cloud's hands stroking her soft hair tenderly while Tifa sighed happily. After only a few minutes of time standing still for them, they broke away, smiling and flushed-faced, lips a little swollen from their innocent kissing, over and over again.

At that utterly blissful expression on Tifa's face, her snuggling against the slightly shorter boy's arms—one day, he'd be taller than her, she was looking forward to it—his heart couldn't help sink. Remembering.

His voice slightly shook, "But y-you... _can't_ like me."

"Huh?"

Cloud shook his head, tears in his eyes, all but backed away in the corner, away from her comforting warmth. "How _can_ you, Tifa, when it was all my fault?! I failed you, back then!"

"What are you talking about, Cloud...?" There was concern in her eyes, especially at that rising panic in his voice. So unlike her friend.

"Tifa, where do you think you got that nasty bruise on your head? Remember the bridge? Back when we were 7...?"

She felt the long-ago healed bump covered on the top of her long, long, hair, frowning, eyes focused in concentration, remembrance. A slight gasp escaped her, after a moment's silence of thinking. "When Mama...Wait. _You_ were there, Cloud?"

Both fists clenched white, he grew pale. "I couldn't...I mean...I wasn't able to save you.", he choked out. "We fell. I got lucky, only scrapping both my knees, but." He shook his head. The truth was long out, might as well explain the full side of his story, now. "Your dad said it was my fault, because _I_ brought you there, to Mount Nibel."

"What?! But I only wanted to say goodbye to Mama! That's such—" Tifa cut herself off, not being one to swear, instead opting to make a face, huffing. "Now I understand why Dad always seemed annoyed whenever I'd want to go talk to you, or invite you over for tea." She mimicked her father's stern but loving voice, adding, "Nothing good'll come from associating with a bad influence like that Strife boy."

He snorted, eyes growing distant. That Tifa _wanted_ to hang out with him—no wonder she'd grown curious about him—made him a _little_ happy, but... "I wanted to show off I could protect you. And I just _had_ to prove my strength, after hearing about the great Sephiroth."

"So _that's_ why you'd get into fights when we were growing up!" She hugged a knee close to her chest, their eyes locking, her single teardrop earring swaying. Silently relieved she solved a long-forgotten yet nagging mystery tonight.

"Tifa..." He sighed, standing. Time to head on home. "Feel better, okay? Get some rest."

She grabbed his wrist, frowning, ensuring their eyes remained locked. "...Cloud." Her silence afterwards held meaning behind it. Saying without words, _you're not going anywhere_.

He angled his wrist slightly so Tifa could easily reach for his hand, their fingers interlacing, Cloud sinking into the mattress with her, shifting slightly in its movements as they began kissing.

Again, and again, and again, their hands roamed eagerly against each other's bodies. Giggling, nuzzling into his neck and playfully nibbling at it, Cloud froze at her affection gesture. Underneath him, she'd certainly be able to feel his rapidly beating pulse against her lips kissing, sucking, his neck. Wouldn't Tifa leave a mark? Not that he'd complain about a prize to privately delight in, from the girl he cherished from afar for so many long years.

"Are we—"

"It's locked. We're fine." Despite giggling out her reassurances, her words were firm, steady.

"Wait, did you plan—"

She shushed his anxieties with a long, lingering kiss, a new kiss where their tongues boldly and hesitatingly began meeting, exploring, together.

"Talking too much." Another giggle, faintly smelling of the alcohol they earlier enjoyed, Tifa's hands trailed lower to help him tug off those evidently tight jeans—enjoying Cloud's...more than welcome feeling pressing right against her. New experiences to enjoy, together. Despite his trembling hands, Cloud steadied them enough to help Tifa slip out of her dress. That she hadn't worn a bra tonight was an extreme...distraction. It'd been difficult to focus on being polite and talkative at the party.

The door to the front of the house opened, a familiar male voice inquiring below, "Tifa?"

Immediately, the young lovebirds froze in the middle of their embrace, half-nude except for their thin layers of cotton underwear separating them. In wide-eyed panic, Cloud quietly hissed, "I thought you said he was out!"

"I said my door's locked at night, _not_ that he wouldn't be home from the town meeting!", Tifa harshly whispered back, putting a finger to her lips. Pretend to already be asleep. Her lights were long out, and it was well past midnight. Dad would understand.

For added effect, Tifa pushed a quietly yelping and reddening Cloud close to her ample chest in lieu of a giant teddy bear, quietly snoring. The blond decided to play along, cuddling into her warm body, with not much choice in the matter. If he were being honest to himself, he could easily, genuinely, fall asleep in Tifa's embrace like this. Night after night, every night for the rest of his life. It was those nagging concerns of _did she truly feel the same way?_ that gnawed deep within.

Lingering.

Footfalls outside her bedroom door came to a halt, a gentle knocking, long shadows cast due to the light pouring from the hallway due to the small gap underneath her door. "Tifa...?", her father's warm voice held as equal care as his gestures did. 

After a moment of silence, he paused, giving up with a snort. "Teenagers." Muttering to himself, his voice faded away, while he retired to his room for the night. "Well, I suppose that general store boy will disciplined by his parents once they're back in town."

After a few tense heartbeats of silence to ensure those residents that should be asleep _were_ , Cloud straightened slightly. "I should get back home." Laying atop her, his palms flat on her mattress, bed-sheets and light blanket strewn about from their earlier cuddling session, his eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry, Tif. You deserve somebody better.", he whispered in the darkness.

Tifa blinked and fixed her disheveled midnight hair, sitting upright while he hopped in the dark to pull his jeans back up. "What are you talking about? _You're_ the one I wanted to see again, these past two years. Ever since our promise."

_Failure failure failure._

Cloud's heart sank. "I can't let you get in any deeper shit with him, just because of me." With a dry mouth, he quickly retied his shoes, adjusting his t-shirt over his head.

"Look, I'm _not going_ to get in any deeper shit with him." She rolled her eyes and pat the crumpled up sheets beside her, eyes and smile full of their usual warmth. "Let's talk things out?"

With his back turned and light movements, Cloud's hand went for her bedroom door to unlock it, quietly turning the handle.

"Good night, Tifa.", he murmured.

"Cloud!", she hissed in the darkness of her room, her home's second floor equally blanketed by nightfall.

But Cloud was already gone, having disappeared one quiet step at a time downstairs, into the chill of night, returning home only one door away.

All Tifa could do with her trembling hands was angrily chug the last of that still cool water Cloud had brought her earlier. Tears stung her ruby eyes. Wordlessly, Tifa scrubbed them away and sat at her desk half naked in the darkness, putting her halfway-heartbroken, halfway-feeling-used, mixed up feelings to paper within her diary pages.

* * *

"What's wrong, breakfast not come out to your liking this morning?" Brian chuckled into his cup of coffee while scanning the latest headlines of the Shinra Times.

Tifa made a face at the newspaper, slowly biting into her toast. Maybe the scrambled eggs she cooked and toast she buttered were a little stale tasting than normal. Maybe the foul mood and equally bad headache she woke up with didn't help matters after a rough night's sleep. She busied herself by adjusting the sleeve of her nightgown. "Cl—a friend told me those papers are nothing but propaganda, you know that, don't you, Dad?"

"Humph! I'm not fond of the Shinra Company myself, but we have no choice _but_ to rely on them with investigating our Mako Reactor! Maybe afterwards we can finally get some peace and quiet in town!"

"So, it's been approved, then? Last night by the townspeople?"

He nodded. "The first Sunday of October is when they should be arriving." Folding his paper at his side, Brian took a long, measured, sip of coffee. Tifa froze on the spot, heart catching in her throat. He'd only react that way when something serious was on his mind.

"I had an interesting phone call with Ms. Strauss, this morning." His brows narrowed in concern and mild suspicion. No need to raise his voice in authoritarian protest until then. "According to her, she noticed her son didn't come back home until nearly 1:30 last night! Now, she's constantly reassuring me what a 'good boy' her son is, so you wouldn't happen to know anything, would you, Tifa?"

"Well..." She made a face before sipping some milk coffee, offering, "I heard some of the neighborhood kids threw a party last night...?"

"Any good parent would severely punish those ruffians immediately!"

Tifa sighed into her coffee, internally rolling her eyes. She added some jam to her toast with a shrug, agreeing to maintain the peace. "I'm sure they will, Dad."

"When were you going to tell me about Cloud leaving...?"

Inside, Tifa broke out into a cold sweat, her facial expression keeping neutral. "Huh?"

She looked up to see her father silently glaring daggers at her, his hands neatly folded against their kitchen table.

"Our door was unlocked, this morning." He kept his voice steady. "I know for a fact I locked it when returning home last night, if that whispering in your room didn't give things away." Brian's expression darkened.

"Time and again.", he continued, his voice threatening to boom like an overexerted Mako Reactor, "I warned you about that boy. _Why_ do you refuse to listen to me?!"

"Look!", Tifa stood, their morning dishes and tea cups clattering from the impact, pointing an accusatory finger at her father. "Not once have you _tried_ to understand Cloud! Even when I was hurt that time at the bridge, you blamed him, without listening to his side of the story!"

He bristled, " _Tifa_ , I was simply—"

"I'm sick of all of it, alright?! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can make my own decisions!"

Obvious tears threatening to spill from her broken voice, Tifa quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Sniffling, some crumbs caught in his mustache, all Brian could do was return to breakfast. Give his girl some space. He'd pack up her leftovers to finish breakfast later, when she'd grow hungry again.

* * *

Tifa noticed the the glowing digit on her cordless phone upstairs, a voicemail left overnight. Her brows furrowed, pressing the button to give the message a listen. A concerned Aerith—apparently leaving the voicemail at 2 AM, after Tifa had finally fallen asleep and Aerith had gotten back in from the party—she sounded slightly buzzed, but in good spirits, reminding TIfa about the Harvest Festival.

The festival....

Tifa sighed, dialing Aerith back. She could practically hear the whine in her friend's voice, anxiously questioning—"You grounded?"

"No, nothing like that.", she reassured, drumming her fingers impatiently across her desk. 

Sometimes, she'd wished her small town could've been as technology advanced as Midgar, the famous floating city far away. Flat screen TVs instead of boxy CRTs, _actually_ having flip phones instead of the relying on phone landlines...It was sometimes a little frustrating. At least PCs and laptops were used for work and filing away documents, regardless of where in the vast Planet once chose to make their home.

"But...I do feel a little awkward around Cloud, now."

"What, what? Should we meet up at the burger place to talk about it? Ice cream's my treat today."

"That sounds great." Tifa brightened before miserably adding, her pounding headache making any sleep last night completely restless, "But, I'm never drinking again. That's for sure!"

Tifa was so wrapped up in her long story venting to Aerith, that she took no notice of the other number failed to be buzzed in.

Only one door away, Cloud cursed his bad luck, returning their corded kitchen phone to the receiver. 3 tries in calling to offer an apology, and nothing. Quite literally unable to get through to her. His eyes fell to his pajama bottoms, picking off a stubborn piece of lint. Still...maybe keeping his distance was for the best. He felt silently thankful that Claudia and Elmyra were having tea with the wife of the general store owner.

That meant nobody could see what a loser he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉 _Cloud...Should I ask him to tonight's dance? Maybe'll he be in a better mood?_  
>  👉"So, are you looking forward to seeing Zack again? Tell me more about him."  
> 👉"Aerith, I...don't think I'll be going to the festival tonight. I really _don't_ want to see Cloud right now."  
> 


	6. Coming and Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of the Harvest Festival, and afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the delay? Because I'm essentially "Help me" and "Facepalm" rolled into one: https://mybookisbad.tumblr.com/post/173404736312/tag-yourself (Also, writer's block sucks and can strike even when you do _plenty_ of outlining....)
> 
> Props to this page for helping me with some inspiration, though: https://promptfairy.tumblr.com/post/190706762314/ (Would be awesome if this helps my fellow writers, too!)
> 
> Not much in the way of CC-ish references in this chapter, to clarify (I simply prefer sticking to original VII in my writing), except for super little things.

"I guess it's time to explain things, hm?", Aerith mused, pausing her intently stirring a sprinkle-covered sundae, the whipped cream, ice cream and chocolate syrup merged into one delightfully gooey mixture.

"Huh?" Tifa gave a slight start. It was sweet—in various meanings of the word—for Aerith to treat her to a peanut butter chocolate ice cream after the stress of last night's events, but...

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, my friend at Shinra...", Aerith's voice grew a little quiet, dessert neglected. "Because the company will be in town soon enough, he thinks maybe it's safest for Mom and I to leave. There's a settlement not too far from here...Shinra has no interest in it, besides—according to the papers—maybe starting up a space program someday?"

"I...But you only just got here! What are you _running_ from?"

"That space program sounds exciting, don't you think?" Aerith was drying away tears that didn't quite fall, ignoring Tifa's crucial question. Not the right place to discuss that sort of thing. Though, in hindsight, openly chatting about it at the party with Cloud last night hadn't been, either.

"...Aerith." 

The older girl shook her head. " _Relax_. My friend...He's kind of like my guardian, in a way? He's just being protective. Can you promise me something, Tif?" Those serious emerald eyes sparkled with hope.

Swallowing down her sadness with a healthy serving of ice cream, Tifa vigorously nodded. "Of course."

"If my boyfriend winds up in town...Tell him I'm doing well? He has my cell number, anyway...it shouldn't end up disconnected."

"Yeah." The brawler-in-training managed a shaky smile, internally sucker-punched by the sad news of her friend leaving so soon after living down the street for only two weeks. "And you—"

"Of course _we're_ going to keep in touch!", Aerith chuckled as if reading Tifa's mind, before enjoying her melting treat. Her smile grew mischievous, needing a change of topic. "So, about you and Cloud..."

"Oh, no.", Tifa groaned and shook her head. "Last night was embarrassing enough."

"Ask him to the dance tonight! I'm telling you, it'll be worth it."

She bit her lip. "But after last night...I _really_ don't know how to face him."

"If Cloud doesn't apologize after running off like that, that tells you everything, doesn't it?", Aerith huffed in between bites of food.

Tifa wryly offered, "You make it sound so simple."

* * *

The 21st of September as the changing of the seasons would always mark Nibelheim's harvest festival. Come rain or shine, come biting cold chills and rustling leaves in the well-kept street corners. Dry fall leaves pleasantly crunched underneath their shoes, finally letting go of stubbornly hanging on for just a bit longer. 

"I mean it, I'm knitting you a farewell scarf."

Tifa shook her head at Aerith's insistence, despite the lopsided smile making its way across her face. "You really don't have to go through all that trouble, though..."

"No trouble at all. What color would be best for Cloud, though?"

Tifa paused. "It _would_ be fun if the three of us matched...Green, maybe?"

" _Yes_!" Aerith rubbed her palms together gleefully while a glint appeared in her eye. "Perfect color for the equinox."

The younger of the pair couldn't help but back away slowly, offering a nervous smile. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Aerith's sudden mad cackling about intricate patterns didn't seem to reach Tifa's ears, the pianist focused on offering somebody in the distance a nervous smile.

_Shoot, I forgot to invite him!_

Hanging out with Aerith turned into a—quite welcome—all-day affair, Tifa nodding her head towards the direction of 'that place' for them to speak with a measure of privacy. He'd glumly been standing against one of the houses—probably dragged along to socialize while Claudia helped prepare the food tables with the other townsfolk. Despite his averted eyes and now nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Cloud swallowed, nodding a hello. With a silent wave, Tifa left her companion who began happily indulging in some refreshments—cinnamon-spiced apple cider and a large fried turkey leg—with the other village girls, anyway.

Autumn leaves seemed to turn into dirt against their feet, walking shoulder to shoulder alongside one another. No words really came to mind, after such a frankly embarrassing encounter, last night. The moon hadn't quite risen yet, twilight illuminating their features called to Tifa's mind their first meeting up after Cloud had 'moved' back home.

She smiled softly to herself at the memory. _All that guilt on his mind, and for what?_

"I just—", Cloud began.

"Don't." She shook her head, still smiling gently, standing by 'their' water tower and thumbing his wrist—so warm—as he stood a small distance between them. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You know...." Tifa shut her eyes, Cloud holding his breath, maybe a little stunned that Tifa _hadn't_ let go of him yet. Her own tear-streaked face, 7 years old and grieving, reflected in her mind's eye.

"You can...admit that you're hurting. It's okay to _not_ be okay."

Swallowing, heart thudding and filling his head, he shifted his hand so their fingers slowly, slowly, interlocked. Cloud blushed. "Tifa, I just wanted to say about last night...It was—"

" _Hey, Tifa_!"

"Be right there!", she cheerfully offered. 

Another day, another interruption. Cloud silently cursed his next door neighbor being called away, who apologetically waved to him. No quick peck on the cheek this time, with some of the villagers eyes on the Mayor's daughter, loudly cheering her on. Thankfully, Brian Lockhart hadn't noticed who his daughter was talking to, busy discussing serious matters near the food tables. Lucky for Cloud, otherwise there'd certainly be Hell to pay. Seemed like Tifa's group of school chums wanted her to proudly show off Nibelheim's apple bobbing contest done right.

The blond cringed slightly at the crackling county music amplified (poorly adjusted, though Cloud was no sound technician) of the banjo, fiddlers, and singers in attendance, on the makeshift stage overseeing the hastily constructed dance floor. Seemed like the dancing portion of the festivities had kicked off with good ol' fashioned square dancing. 

He swore one of the rowdier musicians let out a "yeehaw!" in the excitement. And perhaps Cloud's tired eyes were deceiving him, but he'd swear there was a familiar flash of red near the food tables. _What's_ he _doing out and about?_ Talking to the strange man was too intimidating, but maybe the blond should at least treat himself to a paper cup of punch, given his mother's essentially pushing Cloud out the door tonight. 

_Hm. Might be fun to at least watch._ He noticed Aerith standing in the small crowd of spectators, excitedly jumping up and down while gesturing for Cloud to watch the contest unfold. What the hell, it was an annual celebration. Who knows where he'd be in a year's time, after all? Maybe even returning to Midgar and attempt making it into Soldier for real, this time.

''C'mon, Tif! You got this!" He clapped his encouragement, Aerith, as eager as ever, having already joined in before Cloud decided to. 

"Gooooo, Tifa! Woohoo! Win that cash prize! Tifaaaaaa~"

"Wait, there's _cash_ involved?!" Their voices blended and mingled with other teenage friends encouraging their own buddies, and the general din of the excitable crowd and the nearby crowd of dancers. Despite his usual anti-social by choice behavior, that night was a fond memory which Cloud would look back on with mixed, bittersweet, feelings.

* * *

Cloud was rubbing slightly wet eyes, Tifa quietly sniffling alongside him. Near the Nibelheim gates in light sweaters and jeans, side by side, they watched the Chocobo carriage that would take Elmyra and Aerith to a small settlement northeast from there (avoiding the normal route consisting of the dangerous Nibel Mountains took several day's worth of travel).

After lingering tight hugs and sad smiles, Aerith was gone.

There was still school and work to be had for that small family, after all.

"I don't even want to _think_ about the Reactor going haywire during that inspection..." He grimaced as the last of the carriage seemed to fade in the early afternoon sky, puffy white clouds and sunlight peacefully demonstrating the beauty of a crisp autumn day.

Tifa shrugged unhelpfully, stretching her arms above her head, expression still sad, eyes now wet. "If her friend at the company's concerned, maybe it all makes sense. Right?"

She sighed, her wine-colored eyes finding the cobblestone path against their feet. Absentmindedly, she played with that scarf Aerith knitted her, wrapped around her neck. "Not that Papa would understand, if I mentioned my own worries to him..."

The first Sunday of October, εуλ 0002.

"Hey." They had to get out of their mild funk somehow. Cloud let out a breath, his hands sassily resting against his hips, his own frown growing. "Help me with my homework?"

"Extra piano practice today." She wiped her runny nose against a cotton sleeve, amused about his academic concerns. "Have to do a little bit of catch-up thanks to all the recent festivities."

"Well, I was going to invite you for lunch, too."

"Aww, thanks! But if Claudia's not busy today, I'm sure she can help you?"

He scratched his blond spikes, apparently other things on his mind. Neither really brought up their attempts at talking during the Harvest Festival. Wasn't much else to say that hadn't already been said.

"You know, Tif. I might seem like an angry person on the surface, but deep down? I'm actually angrier!"

....Could an awkward silence between two people be deafening?

Tifa blinked. "Uhh...maybe you should stick to something _besides_ comedy?"

He shrugged. "Eh, worth a shot." 

Without thinking about it, he offered her a friendly pat on the back— _that_ encouragement resulted in her warmly smiling—before they left the village gates to return to their homes near the old water tower, thankful they were only a door apart from each other.

* * *

Cloud yawned loudly, stretching his hands above his head at the kitchen table. For once, various assignments were neatly organized rather than askew. The catch-up assignments on his plate took about three hours' worth of studying and review, but finally, he felt he better understood the concepts their schoolhouse insisted they learn. Funny how even his Nibelese had gotten as rusty as it did, despite it coming back soon enough, hearing it spoken among the older villagers as a child. Most townsfolk today spoke and wrote in Standard with their unmistakable country accents, folks from Midgar usually playfully teasing.

A sudden knock on the door—excited in its rapping—made Cloud look up in confusion, setting his open textbook aside. It couldn't have been Mom with the groceries already, she stepped out only an hour back to run some errands. Not exactly a lazy Sunday afternoon, but things felt quieter now that Aerith left.

Before the blond could even offer a hesitant greeting to whoever had been knocking, he was pulled into a tight bearhug—wind nearly sucked out of him—mixed in with loud laughter and hair ruffling.

"It's been too long! Why didn't you write me back sooner?!"

Cloud wheezed out, managing slight distance between them with hands flat on the older man's chest, "It's good to see you, too, Zack."

Finally able to free himself from the other man's iron grip, the blond shook his head. He managed a smile, Zack still grinning, apparently trying not to bounce on his heels from the excitement of seeing his old buddy. "What's kept you so busy, anyway?"

"School." He scratched the back of his head. It was true enough, not a complete white lie, and yet... "I'm, uh, still debating on reapplying and seeing if I can't work the ranks." Cloud shrugged. "Aerith and Tifa both definitely think I should go for it, if my heart's set on it, but I just don't....."

"Hmmm.", Zack interjected with a sage nod, arms crossed. "Yeah, they're both definitely—Wait. _Aerith_?!"

* * *

"Zack, _wait up_!"

Cloud panted with arms wrapped tightly around his friend's waist to hold him back, heels stubbornly dug into the dirt road leading them towards the village gates. "What about you being on assignment?"

The older man turned his head back slightly, frowning, stopping his foolish attempts to travel to that distant settlement on foot. That kind of journey would take a few days, regardless of his avoiding crossing Mount Nibel. "We both keep _just_ missing each other's phone calls! Our letters have been kinda sporadic, too." Clucking his tongue and halfway scowling at the ground, he shook his head. "I'll just have to request time off, once we're wrapped up here."

" _Good_." Cloud nodded in agreement, hands on his knees while catching his breath, wind knocked out of him anew thanks to holding Zack back. "I think...it's a lot better to do things th—"

"You'll be coming with, right?"

Cloud startled, but he already knew it was a losing battle: he couldn't say no to Zack's charming grin. "I'd...have to fill out an absentee form for my classes, but I'll see what I can do?"

* * *

At least he hadn't been outright avoiding her. At least they firmly formed a friendship since his coming back home, at least she didn't seem to blame him for the bridge accident—if she truly remembered as clearly as he did. Self-resentment was more than enough for his fatigued brain to honestly handle, at this point. He'd already failed her, years before their promise had been made.

Hands folded against his head, Cloud was staring up at his ceiling in the darkness of his room. Night time, now. Trouble sleeping. His thoughts couldn't help but wander back to that night, already a week ago. When their hands and their lips found each other's, over and over again, their kisses and bodies becoming equally heated...

Tifa's warm smile. Her scent, her sparkling eyes, her beauty, her kind heart.

Growing red, his right hand loosened the waistband of his boxer-briefs. A content sigh in the privacy of his bedroom. Would he ever get a chance to touch her, _really_ touch her, holding Tifa close? Deeply breathe in the scent of her hair, lightly tease her when she'd certainly start to giggle during their close embrace? Properly confess his feelings years in the making, maybe her eyes would soften a little before she'd reciprocate those mutual feelings with a tender kiss?

Breath caught in his throat, his body trembled slightly.

"...Tifa." Softly grunting, Cloud's eyes slowly closed. Coming back down to earth, an ice cold realization dulled that temporary euphoric high.

How could he ever _think_ to properly say those three little words, when he'd done nothing but fail Tifa, time and again?

A clenched fist angrily sunk into his mattress.

Damn.

Tonight...was going to be another rough night's sleep, he knew.

* * *

"Are we ready to leave?"

Sephiroth's cold but not unfriendly Mako-infused eyes met his companion's, calmly awaiting their mountain guide near the foot of the path to lead them beyond Mount Nibel, to the malfunctioning Mako Reactor. The lone infantryman meant to keep an eye on things by accompanying them patiently waited, too. Cloud recognized him immediately, but saying hello...would've felt incredibly awkward to the both of them, probably.

"Ready as ever!"

Zack grinned, arms outstretched in front of him while he got in some warmup squats to get the blood pumping. A simple breakfast—scrambled Chocobo eggs, crispy bacon and buttery biscuits—lovingly cooked by the innkeepers alongside the hearty helpings of hot coffee, certainly helped wake him up. It'd be interesting to see how Nibelheim and Gongaga differed on this 'trip' they were taking.

Shinra's decorated general chuckled lightly, leaning in with a hand lingering on Zack's shoulder. "I've heard the company expects good things from you."

Zack bashfully nodded, straightening. He snapped his fingers in emphasis, momentary embarrassment fading—after all, it was compliment from the friend he hoped to get to know better. "Either way, this'll be a cinch for us, if it's just a malfunction. Hey, Cloud!" He turned, facing his friend a slight distance away with an enthused wave. "What good restaurants do ya recommend in a backwater town like this?"

"Huh?", Cloud yawned, taken aback by the question in his still-sleepy state. He was rubbing a tired eye, standing in the small whispering crowd that gathered that kept a respectful distance from the two 1st Class Soldiers who chatted among themselves. School was unexpectedly cancelled due to this sudden inspection, the teacher knowing their students simply wouldn't be able to focus this week with such commotion. "Not much, I dunno what tastes y'all—I mean, what you and Sephiroth would like...Does Gongaga have any?"

"Nah, not really!"

Cloud just sighed, before familiar long dark-brown hair—loose, no ponytail today—caught his eye, running past him. Catching his eye while smiling warmly, Tifa winked. Only for him. The blond blushed fiercely, uncertain if it was the cowgirl outfit or her brilliant smile doing him in more. She'd be the death of him, he could feel it.

"Howdy, y'all! I'll be your guide today!"

Cloud's hands quickly found his face, groaning loudly before Claudia suddenly elbowed her son in the ribs. He should be proud of his little friend making it so far in her navigating the village's perilous mountains.

Tifa beamed towards both Soldiers and the MP, explaining the route they'd be taking—occasionally reassuring Brian who'd been tapping his foot, anxiously interjecting about the dangers. "Now, Sephiroth..."

"Trust me." The hero of Wutai nodded once towards Brian, cool and composed, despite a slightly furrowed brow at the village's mayor. What was there to be anxious about? Didn't this man have faith in Shinra's best?

"Don't worry, Papa, it'll be fine!" Finally, a chance for her to prove herself that Mount Nibel needn't be scary. She missed her chance when she hoped to say farewell to Mama, way back when. Besides, it'd be nice to have a pleasant chat about Aerith, during their long hike ahead. It was better this way, Tifa felt, to ignore the uneasy feeling in the back of her mind regarding Shinra's finest. Zack, at least, seemed as friendly and upbeat as Aerith occasionally described him.

"Yeah." Zack nodded in agreement after Tifa's encouragement. Cloud, for his part, felt reassured that Zack was _of course_ taking this situation seriously, given all the roaming monsters on the mountain path.

So, why couldn't the blond shake the gut-wrenching feeling that he should've been there, alongside them?

* * *

"I just don't get it." Zack shook his head while leaning against the side of the water tower. He didn't seem to mind loading up on double duty considering his missing friend, Shinra's MP, hoping the Nibel wolves didn't get him, that he instead, swiftly, painlessly, fell off Mount Nibel in peace. That stress in Zack's eyes, quickly replaced with cheer, didn't escape Cloud's notice. 

"What's that?" The blond looked up, keeping company to what would've been his otherwise completely bored buddy. Late afternoon but not quite sunset, Zack was on patrol in the center of town. Invigorated anew thanks to plenty of squats, Zack's calmly mentioning losing the only grunt with them, en route to the Reactor...left Cloud with a sickening sense of guilt. What if that had been _him_? At the very least, shouldn't it have been his duty to help look after Tifa, while the two Soldiers fixed whatever troubles the Reactor was having? At least Tifa had been safe, no monsters attacking her during the long wait.

"Sephiroth seemed unwell after our trip. Something inside that Reactor made him feel...less than human?" Screw protocol let alone Cloud's lack of rank, Zack needed to vent to his trusted friend about his building anxieties. An unshakable feeling. If that bizarre insecurities about Jenova (whatever _that_ was) bothered Sephiroth _that_ much, Zack wished his friend would open up. Sure, they only went on a handful of missions together over the past year or two, naturally building trust in watching each other's backs while following direct orders. Climbing up the ranks of Soldier to coveted 1st Class with hard work and guts, wanting to become a real hero, catching the great Sephiroth's eye—everyone's boyhood idol—Zack was simply ecstatic once their genuine if somewhat subdued, friendship formed.

"...Uh, what's that even mean?" Cloud quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't get it either, man! I guess we'll be staying here for a few more days? He didn't return to our room at the inn." Zack bit his lip. "It'd be nice if reassuring him could work, but I doubt that's enough to fix whatever's eatin' at him." Tifa and Zack had continued casually talking on the way back, discussing hobbies like Tifa's piano practice, both exchanging concerned glances at Sephiroth's especially silent demeanor, with nothing either of them could say. She politely waved goodbye to both before returning home, looking a little confused when Sephiroth, back turned, silently headed towards the old Shinra manor.

The blond now gave a start. "So, Sephiroth just disappeared?"

His question hung in the air due to the shadowed man wearing crimson in the distance, motioning for Zack to approach.

_Vincent, wasn't it? What does he want?_

Cloud strained to hear, alas, only visibly making out Zack's stunned and confused expressions to Vincent's composed warnings regarding...something. Holding his cape with a dramatic flair against eventually fading day, Vincent offered, "I'll continue keeping my eyes on this situation."

"That vampire guy." Zack shook his head, snorting, returning to Cloud who still relaxed by the water tower. "Thinks neither Shinra or Sephiroth can be trusted."

The blond actually scoffed. "Well, not like joining the company offers a guarantee about fulfilling your dreams, huh?"

"It's weird to see you act so cynical!"

Shinra's former grunt shrugged. "Product of being back home, I guess. Not much love for the company, here."

"Let's change the subject already! I mean, how many months has it been?"

"Definitely too long." Grinning, he was unable to help it around Zack. 

"Sephiroth acting weird's probably nothing, right? So, you wanna hang out? Show me around town!"

Cloud was happy to see his dear friend's spirits lifted once more but felt a little embarrassed at his next suggestion. “If you’d like...Mom’s making dinner?”

“That'd be great, I'm starving after the hike back to the village!"

The blond just shook his head, thinking to himself, _Normally I’d agree, but she’s cooking her godawful stew tonight…_

"You know..." And Cloud immediately froze thanks to that mischievous twinkle in Zack's eyes, "Tifa wouldn't stop talking about you. Cloud this, Cloud that. She seems _really_ glad you're back home!"

Face reddening, he stammered out, "Th-that's just because we haven't seen each other in a few years!"

"Uh huh." Zack smirked with crossed arms, opting to linger in the center of town for just a while longer. "Forgive me for being a little skeptical." The older man—by only two years—chuckled at his friend continuing to stammer angry replies that died on his lips.

"So? When are you gonna ask her out?"

"I can't." Calming down a little, Cloud shook his head, eyes sad. "I don't know if I'm _ready_ for things to change between us. And I have too many of my own hangups...I'd just screw things up for somebody as wonderful as Tifa."

"Look, if you keep being so down on yourself, you won't get anywhere in life."

"Just...come on in already, we can watch TV or something. But no complaints that we own a crappy super old model!" A _proper_ change of subject would definitely do the both of them good, he felt.

"Probably a CRT from back when _I_ was a kid!", Zack grinned, unfazed. "Would be great if the ball game's on tonight, I haven't been keeping up with who's in the lead." Cloud had noting to worry about when Gongaga wasn't exactly a high class village or anything, either.

* * *

A week had passed, Zack discovering thanks to some private investigations that indeed, Sephiroth cooped himself up within the Shinra manor. Vincent kept his distance, wisely cautioning Zack, according to Cloud—the few times Zack was allowed to leave the mansion for dinner and stretching his feet, but other than that...Honestly, the situation felt generally weird. Cloud unable to help his concerns after he'd stop seeing the dark spiky-haired Soldier 1st Class entirely.

Two nights ago, by now.

A sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong, something that Cloud brushed aside because definitely, he had to have been imagining things. Sephiroth would be back to normal soon enough. The malfunction at the Reactor had been fixed, maybe even keeping the monsters roaming the mountain at bay for now, rare wildlife in the area constantly exercising caution. 

Tifa was horribly preoccupied the past week with her lessons from Master Zangan, anyway, classes and piano practice both canceled this week. A strangely dull, strangely tense, week.

Despite his lingering worries, Cloud drifted off to sleep that night with a smile on his face. Zack's encouragement alongside him, his heart would properly confess to Tifa, come that morning. Another bright and beautiful Fall day....

Shrill. Feminine. Sudden. A familiar voice, screaming in agony, as if caught by surprise. 

"Mom...?"

Startled awake with his thin blanket kicked off in the darkness of his bedroom, Cloud almost choked out a cough, light-blue eyes suddenly watery. Stifling smoke and heat from biting flames. The scarf Aerith knitted him before she moved, a sadly fleeting _Can I recover it?_ thought.

He had to cover his mouth and nose within the crook of his pajama-sleeved arm, sprinting for the shared kitchen and living room. Whether an electric failure or something regarding the Mako Reactor further north, they had to escape, and quickly!

Hopefully none of the other villagers were hurt, whatever it was that happened.

"Mom?!", he wheezed out.

A wide-eyed chill overtook Cloud. His eyes fell to his small family's reddened, stained, kitchen floorboards.

Red?

Tears immediately stung his eyes.

" _Mom_!"

Claudia's lifeless body, her mouth still open in shock, blood pooling out of her midsection. Dropping to his knees, Cloud cradled his mother's face close to his chest, wordlessly, brokenly sobbing. Let this mysterious fire take him.

Sudden, piercing, pain hotly stinging his lower thigh. Twisted wish seemingly granted, overworked brain recognizing a familiar, now bloodied, flash of steel.

Those cold and cat-like green eyes...

What did it matter, anymore? Who needed him, anymore?

Cloud felt himself losing consciousness, warmly accepting it. Let the flames consume him, already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do now?!
> 
> (Besides rootin' tootin' Tifa Lockhart being here to show us how it's done.)


	7. On That Day, 5 Years Ago.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nibelheim Incident, in its full horror. What'll happen in our story, from here on out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To set the mood of this chapter, please listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBmtFlZzsBM

“Hey, you’re still sane, right?! Come over and help me!”

A male voice in the distance. Somewhat familiar.

Approaching, hurried, footsteps, more familiar due to their movements. “Cloud... _Cloud_!”

Something, somebody, desperately shaking him awake. 

_No. Just let me sleep. Let the darkness come._

“Seph...iroth...”, he heard himself groan. Something wet, sticky, trickling down his thigh. Right. He’d been wounded earlier. 

Sword taking his mother’s life before the flames could.

Warmth embracing him, hoisted him up, was comforting albeit confusing.

_Where…?_

Out in open spaces. Away from the heat. Away from his mother.

_…Mom…_

Groan escaping his own lips, again. A twitch.

The voice that shook him, swallowing heavily. 

"Cloud! _C'mon_ , man!"

A choking sob...?

_Why did all of this have to—?!_

Slight pressure on his head. Fingers. Tenderly, affectionately, ruffling his blond locks before the soothing presence left him alone in the darkness.

Another twitch, another groan, Cloud fading away from reality yet again.

* * *

Obscured within that heavy smoke stood a familiar, intimidating silhouette. Sobbing mingled with hacking coughs on either side—the younger brother and slightly older sister. Zack startled, hurriedly approaching Vincent and two of the village children, schoolhouse and home gradually reducing to ashes before them.

"What are you doing here?"

Protectively, Vincent gathered the siblings in his arms. Comforting words weren't his strong suit, with them suddenly losing their mother. But at least they were alive, which counted for something in the utter madness of the evening. Even the stars refused to shine, thick smoke and clouds mingling in the heavens above.

"Doing my part." Vincent's crimson eyes flickered to the distant Shinra Manor, left unscathed from the flames and slaughter, before watching something unseen beyond Mount Nibel. "But I should be asking _you_ the same, when that girl's in danger."

"...Tifa?!"

Shinra's ex-Turk nodded, gesturing for the children who protectively held one another's hand, to run towards a very concerned and distraught Zangan nearby. No other survivors, so far. At least Zangan could—and would—ensure their safety. "She ran after Sephiroth...Her father took it upon himself to investigate the Reactor, before things took this serious turn."

"I, I have to...." Zack held his disheveled and spiky black hair in his hands, groaning from frustration before adjusting the Buster Sword against his back. "I have to _try_ to talk some sense into him. There's still hope. We're old friends."

Immediately, the 1st Class sprinted towards the Mako Reactor with a two-fingered farewell salute against his temple, biting his lip. One way or another, everything would end, tonight.

"If you can." Vincent flatly offered after a beat, crossing his arms while eyeing Zack's blond friend still collapsed in the dirt. All he could do was wait and see how things would unfold. Expression softening, he approached the teen, trying to gently shake him awake.

"Cloud, wasn't it? Don't you want to save what you can of your home, and Tifa?"

"I....I'm...."

The blond twitched again, struggling awake, using all of his willpower to simply _get up_ and stand on his own two feet, to ignore burning pain radiating from his thigh.

* * *

Blood rushing to his head, he lay upside down after slamming against the metal containment pods. No longer was that the Sephiroth he grew to care for. Talking did as little as attempting to retaliate for the pain of the now-dead villagers. Blood pooled in an almost neat puddle below him, from the deep yet not-fatal slash against his belly, 1st Class sweater shredded open. His own survival wasn't what concerned him, shallow breathes a few feet away coming from the younger girl sprawled against the cold metal of the Reactor steps leading to that sealed off chamber above. He didn't get a good enough look at the slash across her bloodied chest, ripping her leather cowgirl vest and white top, but had it hit anything vital....

Had it...hit anything vital, then....

Zack squeezed his eyes tight. So, _this_ was what failure, on a deeper level, at its most raw and heartbreaking, felt like. He'd been 'lucky' enough to get caught up in the horrors of Wutai war at the tail end of everything. Shinra's deceased enemy soldiers, male and female, some barely in their teens like himself, some elderly....all, had been somebody's family outside of that bloodied battleground. The carnage, the lack of surrender from either side until days later, Kisaragi with tired, saddened, eyes; his equally tired spirit carefully sidestepped the bodies, waving a literal white flag of surrender to the shocked murmuring of scattered, still breathing, ally and enemy alike.

It all made Zack sick to his stomach. Half-truth promises of moving up the ranks within Shinra—once he returned to the safety of Midgar's walls on the upper plate—eased the guilt that hadn't fully erased with time, the 18 year old's pure hearted dream to become a true hero thanks to various assignments throughout the Planet, from Mideel to Icicle Inn. Maybe even preventing future wars through mediation, thought leaving a renewed sense of optimism despite those sleepless nights in the barracks and harsh training sessions with Sephiroth, steel clashing against steel. Maybe it'd all been worth it, if he could ensure peace for the greater good...and for one girl's heart-stopping smile. All she wanted was to sell flowers by his side, some day. If only real peace could be achieved, if those constant conflicts hadn't kept him away from the upper plate, hadn't continued keeping _them_ away from their dream of experiencing the _real_ sky in its clear, azure, beauty, together.

Why Cloud _ever_ took his past halfhearted encouragements at face value, when Soldier wasn't anything glamorous once one could look from the inside outwards...Zack would, now, never understand.

_You promised…that you'd come when I was in trouble…_

The last of her own awareness quickly fading, images themselves long blurry from tearing eyes after Masamune's white hot pain. She hadn't been strong enough to avenge Papa's bloody end, let alone her own hometown. Years of training amounted to nothing. Wanting to protect him, maybe even fight alongside him with genuine pride about the blond's 1st Class status, shoulder to shoulder on her own terms someday, would now...never come to pass. Wrapped up in her own failures, Tifa barely recognized a choked up and concerned voice, farther away yet somewhat close by, weakly shouting her name:

"..fa! Hey, Tifa!"

Her face muscles twitched as if responding to the auditory stimulus, but her eyes didn't open. Everything hurt too much. How deep had Sephiroth cut her? Must've been pretty bad, judging by the urgency of that far away voice. Joining mama and papa both...Now that nothing else was was left for Tifa, finally meeting them (her parents reunited, at last), now that she had traveled beyond the mountain was a bitter comfort. 

That questioning voice stopped, as in it'd given in to pure exhaustion.

Too tired to go on anymore, just like herself. 

Instead, the Mako Reactor's constant, dim, hum kept the barely half-conscious pair company before labored breathing and heavy, hurried, footsteps sounded from the facility's entrance.

Mere minutes later? Uncertain.

The clang of something heavy and metallic being lifted, as air suddenly hissed escape from that door up top. A surprised exclamation of pain from the room above, metal now clattering somewhere along the stairs...Nearby? Suddenly enveloped in a very familiar warmth, her cheek tenderly caressed, Tifa couldn't hang on any longer.

Very last of her strength now surreal and hazy at best, faded along with her vague awareness. 

* * *

Limping across the bridge of the Mako pit towards terrible freedom (from Shinra's shackles, from his past _delusional_ self of the model 1st Class), staggering, he momentarily sneered at the mangled body of Nibelheim's Mayor. His own handiwork. Mother, who'd been now freed from her lengthy struggles, her heartbreaking confinement—at least, a part of her, still protectively clutched at his side. A final Firaga to be cast at their 'guests' in the Reactor, would end it all.

Traitors, every last one of them.

How right Hojo had been about Sephiroth's unique abilities, in a way the brilliant warrior prodigy would have _never_ anticipated, all those years in the Shinra labs. He'd talk with and offer occasional glances to the strange little brunette girl usually locked up, until she, too, had left Sephiroth one day. Not a friend in the world, he hadn't even gotten to learn her name. Thus, it'd almost been a pity that Zack had been another worthless traitor like the lot of them. Humanity was simply not to be trusted after the Cetra's 2000 years of abuse and toil.

Pity.

Let this entire worthless Planet and humanity rot. For daring to forget their proud heritage, instead, turning towards cowardice. For concealing the truth of his birth right these 22 long years.

"...Mother..."

With closed eyes, a loving, gloved finger ran across Jenova's temple.

Together, they'd take things back. Make things right, once again. All according to Professor Gast's infallible reports.

Let this Planet burn for eternity. Had Sephiroth _not_ taken his revenge against Shinra and the world at large now, the idiotic cowards would merely find another way towards self destruction. An inevitability, really. The silver-haired general was merely doing these worthless creatures a favor—one that, in their usual arrogance, their usual sloth, they'd turn a blind eye to.

"Sephiroth!!"

Calmly turning with narrowed eyes, blood spilled down Masamune's already sullied blade, now from that former MP's shoulder, protruding through his back with a sickening _squelch_. Sephiroth would've furrowed his brows in trying to remember the boy's name, had he cared enough.

"Don't...push...your luck." 

Struggling to shakily grasp the end, an unquenched fire sparked in determined blue eyes. Cloud rose to his feet, lifting Masamune and Sephiroth both as he stood, breathing heavily.

"...It can't be!"

Taking a chance with Cloud's gaping wound, Sephiroth smirked before deeply thrusting Jenova's bleeding neck, bubbling and pus-filled. Blue eyes widening, Cloud hissed in pain, so intense that a proper scream sounded in his mind, ears ringing. Soundless voice stuck in the back of his throat, the blond's eyes flickered green, cat-like, as he shakily began to lose his footing along the grates.

Due to Cloud's sudden shock, Sephiroth was flung deep, deep, below into the steaming depths of the Mako pit, tightly cradling Jenova's head against his chest with both hands, having opted to release the Masamune plummeting beside him.

Cloud's wobbly knees gave out, emerald, Mako-like, light in his eyes dimming. Those eyes rolled in back of his head before shutting closed, Cloud collapsing face first atop the grated bridge, a foot away from Tifa's father. Now dead man whose respect he never did get around to earning.

Cloud did his part, it seemed. But...Tifa and Zack. What would become of them? He and Tifa were both technically orphans now, weren't they?

Shuddering with watering eyes, hands splayed out, body twitching atop the metal bridge, the blond began wheezing in order to catch his own breath, hyper aware of the blood seeping out of his shoulder, his back. Would he survive? Would he, Tifa, and Zack all be 'beautifully' marked from here on out, scarred by that demon they once so willingly—so blindly!, so stupidly!—trusted?

_I just…want to see…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by no means the story's end, it's only just beginning! The current selection is like a **major decision in a video game** , what the fic's story summary has been leading up to.  
> The majority vote decides which "ship" this story will focus on from here on out. (Clack route just might = AerTi alongside them then, also depending on future reader input.) _Please_ let me know in your Comment too, if you'd prefer this story stay with its T-rating, or be bumped up to E in future chapters!  
> 👉 _…Aerith._  
>  👉 _…Tifa._  
>  👉 _…Zack._  
> 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud, Tifa, and the aftermath of their hometown's tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your votes❤️ The remainder of this story will be CloTi (and Zerith)!
> 
> This fic's now in the Mature category with Implied Sexual Content, so please mind the tags from here on out~ On another note, I feel like I won't be able to keep updating weekly, so I tweaked the summary to reflect that (perhaps every 2 weeks would be easier).
> 
> I'm sorry for the update delay, but Remake's sucked me into its pure awesomeness the past month. I loved every moment and can't wait for future installments, but that's probably because my reading of the finale chapters' pretty straightforward (which doesn't involve the popular timeline theories). Nothing upcoming in *this* story will have Remake spoilers, since this fic's based on VII's continuity, **but** I might incorporate some small Remake details (Avalanche trio backstories/personalities, for instance) into this.
> 
>  **Hollow** aka Clack Rights 2020 is a jam to get the sad feels pumpin'.

Comfortable softness, the weight of his body sinking deeper and deeper. Such strange comfort was unexpected, considering his bitter memories on replay.

The heat of the flames singeing his skin, all those slaughtered by the Masamune—his inability to save anyone. His mother. Tifa's father. The other villagers. Maybe Tifa herself. Frankly, just more self proof that he was a complete failure in this rather bleak October, εуλ 0002.

What little sunlight poured out of nearby closed blinds informed him it was still early morning. How many days had it been?

_Mom. Zack. Tifa. Mo-mom..._

He winced. Burning pain radiated from his thigh and right shoulder; his back. Grunting, his eyes slowly fluttered open. An attempt at sitting upright...No good. Too weak. Too much effort.

"Ow. Ow. _Ow_." A hiss. Everything simply ached all over.

Eyes watery while groaning from pure misery, Cloud caught pure white bandages holding together what would've (should've?) been fatal wounds. Strange. Why _hadn't_ he been left to rot? What happened to Sephiroth? Everything had been a blur, blood loss overtaking any of his last coherent thoughts.

More importantly, what was left for him on the Planet, now, after losing everything? Why had he been allowed to continue living?

A large overhead fan wasn't rotating above. Made sense, given the recent changing of the seasons. Bored from aimlessly staring at the unfamiliar alabaster ceiling, Cloud noticed flowing chocolate hair—no tie holding back that usual long, long, ponytail—one bed over.

Wait. This was an inn? Not a hospital? Hard to tell from his current position if she was hooked up to something.

A frightening thought: her not making it, after everything.

"...Tifa?"

His quiet voice was dry. Finally using it felt strange, since it filled the silence of a room shared by only two people. Not quite a peaceful, comfortable, silence, but at least...something.

No response. That steady rise and fall of her chest—freshly bandaged, no signs of blood from the hint tantalizing hint of skin due to her oversized nightgown—pushed back rising panic within himself. How badly would they both scar up, after everything? At the very least, they were both alive. Maybe even in this together.

Any effort to do much of anything, frankly, was too much. Cloud felt his eyes grow heavy, his own breathes beginning to slow, matching Tifa's. For now, he'd give in to his exhaustion, his body's fatigue, and simply...rest. Push away those thoughts currently keeping him wide awake.

There was nothing to make sense of, nothing that could be done, right now.

* * *

His growling stomach abruptly rouse him awake. His throat was still dry. Water would be best, dehydration setting in wouldn't help matters. Whether it had been only a half hour later or several, hard to tell. Tifa nearby was still fast asleep. There were no clocks in his immediate line of vision.

Peeling his comforter and blanket away, the blond carefully swung his legs over the side of his single bed, cool chill in the room hitting exposed bits of skin. Seemed like somebody dressed him in a baggy sweater (slightly too large, similar to Tifa's nightgown) and sweat pants. Luckily, sitting upright didn't ache as much anymore. He could do this.

One slow step at a time, his socked feet softly padded on the floorboards, carefully approaching Tifa's bed. She was still asleep. Breathing, on her own. Cloud bit his lip. Fearful she might crumble just because of his touch, he gingerly moved some stray hairs away from her face. She continued sleeping peacefully, as if free from any pain.

He let out his long held-in breath, letting out the external relief that _something_ seemed to be going, so far, right. 

For now, he'd leave the room to let Tifa rest and gain his bearings, door gently shutting behind him. He momentarily startled, noticing a familiar gray-haired man waiting in a chair near the door, with folded arms and a serious expression.

"...Uh...?"

Zangan's eyes slowly opened, greeting Cloud with a nod, before falling to the floor. "She called out your name. I respected her wishes and carried you both to the closest town over."

"Where are we?"

"Well.", the martial artist wryly corrected himself, "This is more like a settlement, since Shinra has big dreams for space exploration during the new year. Proper medical facilities haven't been established yet."

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. What would be otherwise tantalizing thoughts of revenge when hearing the name Shinra....he felt too exhausted to even begin envisioning that. With his village already reduced to ash, what did it matter? "How can anybody still have dreams?"

"Being alive means you can always find your way."

"Wait. Do you know if Vincent and Zack made it out?!"

A slow, uncertain, shake of the master's head. "I'm sorry but I don't know about anybody else. The Shinra were already nearing the Reactor, so I didn't have any time to think, only act."

If Shinra were soon to be in _this_ town, was it really safe for any of them to stay? He caught himself off guard by slightly trembling, worsening once a familiar female voice called for him from across the hall. "...Cloud?"

His stomach lurched. He mentally braced himself before entering the room.

* * *

Immediately, Aerith's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're alive!"

His hands slowly found their way to her back, returning the embrace. He couldn't quite understand her wet eyes or sad smile—it couldn't be because of him—before noticing Zack's bloodied Buster Sword on the floor.

"He's....?" The blond grew sick to his stomach all over again, wobbling backwards into the comfort of a chair, gripping the armrests. This... _can't_ be real. Any illusions of their bright future together, side by side as proud 1st Class and being genuine heroes, were already shattered, but _this_... Yet, something about Zack giving up so easily that didn't sit right—not with his skillset nor honor—but Cloud would keep such thoughts to himself.

Giving Aerith false hope would be beyond cruel.

"Sorry.", she sniffled, wiping her tears away. "We don't need to talk about something so serious. You're probably tired after everything." Aerith suddenly winced. "In...a lot of ways, huh?"

He exhaled through his nose, slowly nodding. "That's putting it lightly." No need to bring it up when she already heard. Sinking further into the plush backing of the chair, he shook his head. "So let's change the subject for now. How's, uh, business here? You and your mom doing well?"

"Mh." Her hands folded across her white, blue trimmed, sundress, expression quite serious. "We're getting used to it. The residents love brightening their homes with flowers, but—"

Cloud's stomach growled. Loudly. His sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Can't remember the last time I ate anything." He wanted to ask, about Aerith's well being, about what exactly the Company needed her and if she was truly safe here, with that Shinra friend of hers who kept an eye on things, yet...None of that mattered, anymore.

His mind was blank.

"That's no good." She stood with hands on her hips, before grabbing his hand to help him up. So warm. He couldn't remember the last time he had physical human contact, considering the incident. A good morning hug from Mom, probably?

"You're eating something hearty, right now. Come on."

He half-listened to Aerith's words, thoughts a million miles away while following her through the inn's hallways and downstairs towards the dining area. "Alright."

"Mom and I are staying at one of the houses across the way. Last night there was a ruckus about some newcomers in the settlement so...I was curious. When we realized it was you and Tifa, I was so happy." Yet, her smile wasn't full, considering the circumstances. An entire village of people, pets, even wildlife and some greenery, returning to the Planet in the span of one evening...Too cruel. "Oh, is coffee okay? I prefer tea myself, but it's all they have."

A nod, before stifling a yawn with his hand. "Tifa.", he carefully started, helping himself into one of the dining chairs. "Did she wake up yet?" Aerith had her back turned, already putting on a pot of coffee in the kitchenette behind them.

"Um." She slowly shook her head, eyes hidden against her bangs. Trembling hands readied some creamer and sugar packets, her voice a whisper. "N-no, not yet."

Cloud swallowed. "So—"

"Don't overthink anything." And there was Aerith's serious, intense, gaze that always seemed to hide something just out of the young man's reach.

Carefully sipping the hot, mildly sweet, drink she placed in front of him, Cloud suddenly rubbed his tired face, skin dry. The warmth of the mug offered his chapped, bruised, hands slight comfort. He was in desperate need of a shower, assuming his body could handle standing for any length of time. "Not enough to wake me up.", he muttered to himself, before offering, "I wish...this was all just a long, _really_ bad, dream. Why couldn't it be a nightmare?" The sickening ache in his chest and belly wouldn't go away anytime soon. 

"We all do." Aerith reached across the way, squeezing his shoulder, wetness stinging her eyes. She straightened before leaving the table to whip up a simple breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. Gardening and knitting had always been her forte compared to cooking, but Elmyra and Tifa's advice in recent months helped add helpful tricks to a still-limited repertoire.

After sitting in silence, both friends left to their own thoughts, Aerith served a plate of steaming food moments later, Cloud looking up to meet her worried gaze. Already knowing the answer, she offered due to that question in the back of her mind: "It's getting chillier out there." Her hands fell to the front of her sundress, nervously clasping them. "So...I'll just have to knit you and Tifa new scarves, huh?" People, people full of dreams and hopes and life on their Planet, always mattered more than material goods especially in situations like these, yet it couldn't help ache her heart that their farewell presents had been reduced to ash.

The blond swallowed a forkful of buttery, fluffy eggs, nodding with his full mouth before offering. "I think...we'd like that." Cloud, despite his messed up and mixed up feelings, offered the tiniest of smiles. "Tifa needs something to look forward to when she wakes up."

Aerith managed a grin, her mug of hot coffee lightly clinking against Cloud's in cheers. Toasting a new beginning to their unknown, exciting, future was the only way to make the most of this miserable situation her dear friends found themselves in.

* * *

She nodded in approval towards her own reflection, tired and still wet eyes staring back at her. He'd be proud, thankful, of the cleaning and polish she gave his blade. Aerith, with trembling extended arms, attempted a few—shaky—practice strokes with the Buster Sword. Not bad for a beginner...she hoped.

She recalled one Midgar spring day, only a few years ago. His own flashy swiftness with the Buster Sword, whenever they'd be relaxing in the church together. Zack was giving Aerith a demonstration on how to use it, her naturally curiosity getting the better of her. With a grin, Zack carefully passed the hilt over to her, Aerith gripping tightly before he stood behind her, his patient voice instructing and guiding her movements. 

Aerith knew she'd never grow _as_ skilled with a sword, traces of laughter on her lips, Zack chuckling in her ear. She always felt more at home with magic of the Ancients, the White Materia in her ribbon amplifying her natural abilities.

Tears freshly stung her eyes.

Gently wiping them away with her arm, she lay the sword against the wall at the inn. A sigh. She needed some fresh air, she decided, picking herself up from the floor of her temporary 'new' room. Mom probably already had the heat on for whatever stew they'd be enjoying tonight. Would Cloud—maybe Tifa, if she woke up—want to join them, she wondered? For now, her friends were (most likely) snoring away in the room across from hers.

* * *

"Heya, kid! How's business?" He had to shout over the various sounds of construction in the settlement—a little restaurant and the finishing touches of a weapons shop, and most importantly to him—the launching pad and access platform for the future home of the **Shinra No. 26**.

Aerith brightened at the slightly gruff but not unkind voice, squinting a little due to the 'bright sunshine' kind of day. Noticing the familiar couple both wearing oil-stained overalls, she approached through still not filled, mostly quiet, streets. "Cid, Shera! It's been going great, but with seasons changing so quickly, I'll have to close up shop soon." _At least in Midgar, they'd grow all year long..._ "What's the status on the rocket?"

"Should be complete by Spring!", Cid guffawed with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, an arm around Shera, both otherwise with their arms full of groceries for the week. 

The brunette wearing a high ponytail shook her head after a silent moment of careful consideration. "Hmm....There's still so much work to be done, so many calculations to be made." She seemed to be listing something off with her fingers, an unspoken number offered inside her head.

"Just what the hell are ya worrying about? It's like I always tell ya, bein' careful's fine, but you can't be so frantic!" 

"I'm _not_ frantic.", she adjusted her glasses, seriously explaining, "But this is a major event thanks to everybody's hard work that's been _years_ in the making. So it's best for us to exercise caution by—"

Cid exhaled a plume of smoke away from both women, grunting in acknowledgment. "Listen, I'll tell ya what: Let's take the _Bronco_ over to HQ bright and early, and speak with the rest of the techs?"

"Sounds wonderful, Captain. I'm sure they could use your moral support, too." 

"Shitty situation last night, eh? With that fire?" 

While Aerith grew visibly uncomfortable, Shera squeezed the young girl's arm. "Please don't worry. The Company quickly put it out. Everything's under control now."

Aerith remained silently unconvinced at the optimistic couple, fresh-faced in their mid-20's. It couldn't be helped, suddenly hyper aware of a familiar set of eyes on her. She's ignore that black suit keeping tabs in the shadows, ducking against a building some feet away. Instead, she honestly felt curious where the bald man's partner was? And, could she ever _truly_ break free? Certainly she missed Midgar, but the Shinra Company interested in her cooperation would always leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Despite Tseng's kindness, Nibelheim only allowed a taste of freedom, when she stopped and thought things through.

"Would you like to stop by for tea, clear your head? Ci—the captain has to work out back and make some adjustments on the _Tiny Bronco_."

Aerith shook her head at Shera's kindhearted gesture. "Thank you, but I'll be alright." She held up her empty flower basket with a smirk. "I have some errands to run."

"Don't forget to stop on by whenever you need anything, kid.", Cid offered, scratching at his scruff before slightly turning to Shera, careful not to tip out the grocery bags. "C'mon, then. Let's get back to chasin' our dream."

"Of course."

At Shera's slight smile, Cid goodnaturedly patted her rump, the woman yelping with laughter. Aerith's eyes grew wide at their public display, a blushing Shera hurriedly excused herself and Cid, rushing back home. "We'll see you around, Aerith!"

"Uh...yeah!"

 _Well!_ She waved goodbye, deciding to head into the nearby forest to see what variety of flowers she could find. Some new variety? 

* * *

Clearing her head, deeply inhaling the delicate bundle of flowers gathered in her arms, Aerith grinned. _Perfect._ Luck must've been on her side for something, it felt, finding such beautifully blooming flowers in mid-Autumn. Neatly arranging them within her flower basket, she nodded with satisfaction. Making a little profit for herself and Mom today would _really_ help. House cleaning was a tidy profit, but still...money would be tight for the foreseeable future. It was a blessing, too, that any pollution from Nibelheim’s Mako Reactor hadn’t yet outstretched to these grassy plains.

Aerith took pause, suddenly attuned, growing quiet save for her slow breath to a rustling in the bushes. A growling beast.

Curious rather than frightened, with her steel stave cautiously materialized by her side, Aerith shook her head from side to side. Its lone eye—orange, maybe? Hard to tell—flickered its lone narrowing eye on her, crimson fur slicking upwards on edge.

She calmly began murmuring, soothing the beast who had every right to be cautious, holding up her full basket, "I'm not here to bother you. I just wanted some flowers." 

With a mighty leap, the creature appeared before her—thankfully, without fangs bared. A majestic beast, some sort of tribal markings etched into his body, his tail aflame flickering to and fro. He kept his distance, a guttural warning from the back of his vibrating throat. 

Only after a tense minute of silently staring into each other's eyes, mutually cautious, he began. "So.", he sounded wise beyond his years. Aerith blinked while he continued. "You are not with the Shinra." He sniffed the air deeply, with a growing frown. "The smoke from last night's fire piqued my curiosity, but I dare not get close to them."

Oddly, Aerith's shoulders relaxed. She noticed _those_ usual pair of eyes wasn't on her, in this grassy area nearly surrounded by forest. _Off for a pee or smoke break?_ She began internally weighing her options. Could it be that this was her only chance, that it was finally an opening?

His good eye took notice of her pretty but rather plain staff, his expression curious. He took in a whiff of her skin, the lady's feet secured in a pair of wedges, to better comprehend. She didn't appear to be an average human. At the very least, she was kinder than most. "Hmm, how were you able to." A pause. "Miss, could it be that you're...?"

She smiled while shaking her head, not surprised in the least by this wolf (or was that a dog...?) like creature. "I've dealt with Shinra enough in my lifetime."

He seemed to hesitate with a response, eye carefully fixed on a single blade of grass, mulling over an unasked question. Equally silently sensing her intentions some more. "I've had near run-ins with them, myself." He nodded. "My village, we can keep you safe. None of _them_ are welcome there. However, from our current location, we would reach there by nightfall."

After the meaningless war many years before, of course they wouldn't be welcome. "Run ins? You poor thing! I've...been there, too." Her eyes were sympathetic, crouching down to tousle the beast's soft fur, taking note of the various Materia slotted in his hairpin gracefully resting atop his mane. _Hm. Mom needs plenty of rest after her own stresses and I'm...so tired, too. Maybe if stay there for a bit, I can actually..._

Newfound friend or not, it wasn't yet wise to tip her hand. She slowly offered, "Then, does your tribe understand much about the—"

He gently interrupted with a self-depreciating chuckle. "As far as I know, _I_ am the last of my kind. But my Grandpa, and the Village Elders...I do believe their understanding of the Ancients—I should say, the Cetra—would certainly be of some use to you. And their knowledge of the Lifestream, as well!" The more her new friend excitedly offered this idea and that, the more excited Aerith couldn't help grow. How incredibly tempting this was!

"Hm." Bangs swaying while cupping her chin in thought, she began to seriously consider. After more silence and a playful, gentle, breeze rustling their hair, Aerith nodded. "I'll be back in an hour? I need to convince my mother that this is something that's best for me. I know she'll be safe and sound here in this settlement. And, you'll allow her to visit me anytime?" She gestured behind her, dog-like friend making a face as if to say he didn't enjoy the din of machinery or loud noises in general. Sensitive ears, she figured.

Yet his verbal reply was more than amicable, thankfully. "Of course." He offered a toothy grin, prompting, "Miss....?"

"Aerith.", she stood, dusting off her sundress, but not before patting her new friend on the nose. She giggled when he grumbled slightly at her affection gesture. He wasn't a child.

"Nanaki."

Such excitement, a touch of good nervousness, in her belly couldn't be quelled. If only she could beg her mother to keep Rude entertained with tea while she began this journey of self discovery, then everything would work out perfectly. Aerith wondered what the future would hold for her, before gathering her flower basket once more, silently watching Nanaki—unable to find anything mouthwatering in today's (somewhat lazy) hunt. Yet he was appreciative of newfound company, taking a position in the bushes to rest. He couldn't wait until far later tonight, when the village would certainly hold a celebratory feast to honor the survival of the final Cetra. 

* * *

Stirring, she woke up to something soft underneath her body. Realizing with a wince that she accidentally pinned Cloud's arm—apparently crying herself to sleep into his good shoulder without realizing something warm and comforting was so very close—she sat upright to rub her eyes. His other arm was tightly wrapped around her waist, innocently, protectively. The tiniest hint of relief filled her tired heart, her mind whispering, _He's alive, he made it out, he's right_ here _._

A shower. Wash away those uncomfortable layers of sweat and dirt and who knew what else, purifying herself after what had been an absolute nightmare. Maybe that would do her good, somehow, someway, quelling emotional exhaustion that now left her feeling...numb. Empty. 

Would difficulties in waking up—her barely remembered accident, and now the fire—be a reoccurring dilemma throughout her life?

Sighing, Tifa stood, carefully, quietly, walking towards the bathroom so she wouldn't wake him. Bathroom door shut behind her, if anybody deserved to get enough rest, it was Cloud. Shedding her long and almost comically oversized nightgown—maybe it had been a donation—and fresh panties, she frowned while her tired reflection stared back at her, ruby eyes catching sterile white bandages before she slowly peeled them off.

An ugly yet already-healing slash inbetween her chest—narrowly missing her breasts—greeted her. First thing tomorrow—rather, after she secured a place to live in this new town and wisely saved up enough money to live—she'd install a punching bag. _Really_ push things to the absolute limit with her training regimen...maybe even Master Zangan could help. She couldn't afford—and wouldn't allow—anyone else to snatch away her remaining loved ones ever again. All she had now, was nothing but time to train. It seemed to be late afternoon, maybe even early evening. Hard to keep track of the hours, now.

Shaking her already loose hair out, she let out another sigh, her lone earring gingerly set on the bathroom counter. She'd lost her mother's other earring during the accident. While plummeting below the rickety bridge, clumsily missing her step, with Cloud unable to catch her in time. Was the other half now with her mother, who proudly wore it in the great beyond?

Approaching the shower to heat up the room and find some manner to loosen her tense body, her mind began to wander towards the mundane. Buying a brand new hair tie was on her more immediate list of items to purchase. Lathering up with a bar of soap, she began her daily routine of scrubbing her arms, and legs.

_What kind of shampoo do they have?_

Picking up the nearby bottle and about to squirt out a healthy amount to fix her hair, it was then that cold realization struck her, clawing from within.

Losing her mother's piano was something that money couldn't buy. Something she'd never see again.

And her grip immediately loosened, shampoo bottle falling below with a noisy _thud_ , a sound incredibly far away to Tifa's dulled ears. Meekly, she pawed at the glass walls for to regain balance, the fog of the shower stall making it hard to see much of anything, matching the fog within her mind.

Stifling a sob, hands covering her mouth, her eyes clenched. Unable to hold back her grief any longer, letting loose now that she was in complete privacy, her tears mingled with water droplets hitting her face. 

"I'm so glad you're alive.", a familiar voice breathed, his long fingers slowly finishing what she was about to start, running through her hair with some shampoo. "But I heard...a noise just now. Scared the crap out of me." A lame explanation, as he couldn't say the words he'd been mentally practicing, ever since Zack's advice. Frankly, the blond, after the prior night's horrific disaster, had no right to say them to Tifa. He returned the shampoo bottle atop the rack, slowly beginning to lather his chest and arms with some soap, enjoying the warmth of her shower.

She'd been frozen in place, completely still, save for the thudding of her heart, so emotionally overcome that she hadn't picked up on his rustling clothes nor his entering the small shower, big enough for one person at most, something of a tight squeeze for two. Had it been minutes of zoning out, her brokenly crying? Over a half hour? Strangely enough, memories of their failure of a makeout session suddenly flashed through her mind, of half naked bodies and blushing faces.

"Cl—"

"I couldn't save you in time." His voice was shaking against Tifa's ear, the one that normally held her dangling earring.

It had completely cracked once the painful truth spilled from his lips: "I couldn't...keep our promise." 

He hadn't _any_ right to touch her scar, ready to brokenly cry upon seeing how deep she'd been cut. Instead, his clenched fists were rigid at his sides. 

Awkwardly reaching behind her until she firmly grasped his hand, their fingers interlocking, Tifa shook her head, wet hair clinging to her skin. "Cloud."

He made a slight noise in acknowledgement, busying himself by working some conditioner into Tifa's long, pretty, hair. 

"You got me out of harm's way. _You_ saved me from my pinch."

Thankful for his kind gesture with the hair wash, she swallowed despite a somewhat dry throat, hands trembling while turning to face Cloud. Their bodies lightly pressed against one another in greeting. She noticed Cloud's scar nearly matching her own if it weren't for the placement. 

Soft lips were desperate for contact, for a connection, eyes mutually fluttering closed. 

"You were by my side when I needed you the most." 

He whimpered into their embrace. His back practically alight from the pain of his prior protruding wound, still in desperate need of this soothing shower. Pity neither had any healing Materia. Their hands firmly, securely, on the other's shoulders, all they could offer in their silent promise to each other, _never again_. Cloud's lips brushed against Tifa's anew in its careful movements. He wondered who's heart was beating faster.

What didn't help matters was Tifa feeling Cloud's more than eager lower half against her, their mutual prior curiosities never fully explored. Her face reddened at the realization of Cloud openly staring of her chest. Both, in this moment of comfortable water surrounding them, caught obvious desires, yearning, out of the corner of each other's eyes. His knees clumsy bumping against hers, he deepened an initially chaste kisses, pushing her against the slick shower wall, Tifa opening her arms to offer a tight embrace as Cloud accepted the hug fully.

* * *

They were all the other had, now. Fatigued as they were, food simply wasn't appealing to either of them. A chilled water bottle from the room's mini fridge lay atop the nightstand, half gone due to both recovering from the night's activities.

Cloud's fingers absentmindedly ran through Tifa's hair, her face deeply snuggled against his chest, inhaling his scent. At least she hadn't cried herself to sleep, which would've utterly broken his exhausted heart. She was dreaming away comfortable in his bed, one of his thinner blankets covering their bodies, damp towels from their passionate shower, strewn on the floor. Her slight traces of blood startled them both, Cloud gingerly cleaning Tifa up before they hastily snuggled close, not wanting to be apart for long. The evidence of being each other's first had given him a strange sense of pride, Tifa herself utterly giddy in his embrace before she had calmed down, sleepily drifting off.

Neither really thought terribly deeply about the consequences, in the heat of the moment. But his own mother had been so very young, only 17, when giving birth to him. And only 5 years later, when Cloud could barely remember him, his father had died. From complications due to the Mako Reactor, Tifa's mother falling to similar illness only 3 years later...

He grimaced from concern about the present, alongside painful memories and all their tears, back when they were little.

Did they...just make a horrible mistake? Would Tifa _hate_ him after everything, like those lies from his almost-forgotten, deep-seated, fears?

Although, whatever become of their future, they'd have no choice but to stick together now, upon healing up. Was it really _safe_ to stay in this settlement, with Shinra nearby? Perhaps luck was on their side and the Company simply weren't interested in some ex-grunt and the mayor's daughter? And would Aerith be safe? Maybe tomorrow, the three of them could catch up, hang out together. They (well, Cloud) hadn't seen her since in the morning. It would be wonderful for the girls to reconnect and spend some quality time together, too.

His mind couldn't help wander. For now, with their present, what were they to do? How were they expected to just...go back to a normal life, carry on as if nothing happened? Some clothes shopping tomorrow probably the best start. Perhaps something matching would be too...lame? Despite the night's romantic rendezvous, they weren't exactly a couple, yet. 

_Hmm, I don't even know what "hip" is. I guess I could ask Tifa, but...?_

Cloud sniffled a little before cuddling her closer, hoping everything would (somehow) work out for the best. Maybe for now he could get a good night's sleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little corner of the Planet's yours to explore as you like. Our story's slowing down a bit, so it's time to take in the atmosphere, after everything. What to do now? And what kind of clothes should CloTi look into buying?


End file.
